Cuatro alma entrelazadas
by Road1985J2
Summary: La boda de Sam y Ianto coge de sorpresa a Dean y Jack, todos tienen secretos, todos guardan emociones no reveladas antes, porque todos saben que los sentimientos que esconden harían daño a sus seres queridos
1. Chapter 1

Ianto se removió en la cama. El extraño sueño le hizo despertarse. Jack estaba en él y aunque no era la primera vez que soñaba con él desde su separación, si que era la primera en la que sentía que algo malo podía ocurrirle al capitán. No sabía muy bien lo que era, tan sólo se trataba de un mal presentimiento, pero algo le decía que los siguientes días no iban a ser excesivamente fáciles.

Las manos que siempre se encontraba entrelazadas con su cuerpo al despertarse, estaban allí, como todas las mañanas rodeando su cintura, sin permitirle levantarse sin que su compañero se enterara. Pero no quería hacerlo, quería quedarse en la cama toda la vida.

Allí se sentía bien, protegido de todo mal, por mucho que el mundo estuviera apunto de acabarse o que los alienígenas volvieran a invadir la Tierra, los brazos de su amante lo mantenían fuera de todo peligro.

Lo escuchó respirar con fuerza, acababa de despertarse también. Durante un breve momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos estaban preocupados, aunque cada uno tenía motivos distintos. Los dos sabían que el reencuentro no iba a ser fácil después de la forma en que se habían marchado y volver ahora para celebrar su boda después del tiempo transcurrido, tal vez no era la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas.

Se podía decir que lo habían intentado todo, Ianto había llamado tantas veces a Jack desde su nueva residencia que creía que iba a fundirle el teléfono, pero tras todas aquellas respuestas cortantes y que demostraban las pocas ganas que el capitán tenía de hablar con él; había dejado de llamarle. Tal vez, después de todo no había sido una idea tan brillante.

Por su parte Sam hacía un año que no hablaba con su hermano. Le recordaba a los dos años que habían pasado sin hablarse cuando se marchó a la universidad, sólo que aquí, él no había salido huyendo, él no era el que se había marchado a Cardiff, con la excusa de cambiar de aires, para ayudar al capitán Harkness.

Dean podía ser muchas cosas, pero sobretodo era todo un completo cabezota y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de idea. Ahora Sam se arrepentía de haber perdido a su hermano, de haber tenido que elegir entre quedarse con el hombre al que quería o hacer lo que su hermano quería.

Se preguntó si se había tratado de celos, si Dean se había comportado así por estar celoso de Ianto, como si este le hubiera quitado el puesto de hermano en la vida de Sam. No se lo preguntó nunca, en realidad no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes de que Dean se marchara con Jack y luego, por mucho que habían hablado durante un tiempo por teléfono, a Sam no le hacía gracia preguntarle de esa forma.

Sam apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Ianto al darse cuenta que este también estaba despierto, y le besó en el cuello. "¿Crees que habrá un consejo de guerra para nosotros?"

Escuchó reír a Ianto, aunque su compañero no pudo evitar el dolor y la pena que se mezclaban con el buen humor. "Jack puede ser muy comprensivo, pero si alguien le hace daño… Creo que le rompí el corazón, a su manera claro. Nunca me dijo lo que sentía y yo me canse de esperar. Supongo que él esperaba que yo estuviera siempre a su lado."

"Hey, no debes sentirte mal por ello. Tu tenías que tomar tus decisiones y elegir por ti mismo. No podías seguir siempre bajo la estela de Jack Harkness." De nuevo Sam le besó, en la mejilla estaba vez, intentando hacerle sentir mejor.

"Lo se, pero Jack ha sido… con él todo era distinto al resto de mi vida. Cuando estaba con él, me sentía libre, no tenía que tener ese muro que siempre pongo entre mis sentimientos y el resto del mundo. Él me enseñó a ser yo mismo y a cambio yo le traicioné." Sam se quedó cayado un momento.

Conocía perfectamente los sentimientos que Ianto siempre guardaría por Jack, pero aún así no le gustaba saber que en el fondo, el hombre al que quería y con el que se iba a casar estaba todavía enamorado de otro.

"Sam te quiero y sabes muy bien lo feliz que me hace casarme contigo." Ianto se dio la vuelta, los dos se miraron. Tiritó, hacía frío fuera, casi siempre hacía frío en Cardiff. Sam lo abrazó y juntó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo con Ianto. "No te cambiaría por nada y por mucho que Jack haga ahora, que no lo hará, nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti."

"Lo se, no debió ser fácil ver como el primer hombre del que te enamorabas se marchaba."

"El no se marchó, yo decidí quedarme contigo, empezar Torchwood allí y vivir contigo. Aunque él se hubiera quedado, yo ya había tomado mi decisión." Sam le besó apasionadamente, apretando su cuerpo contra Ianto con fuerza. "¿Qué hay de Dean y tu? ¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con él?"

"Un año más o menos."

"¿Y sabe a que hemos venido?" Ianto enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de Sam, siempre le gustaba hacer eso, por eso se había negado a que nunca se cortara el pelo más de la cuenta.

"Supongo que Jack se lo habrá dicho, aunque no quiero ni imaginarme lo que habrá dicho al ver la invitación. Seguro que si se la hubiera mandado directamente a él, la habría tirado a la basura."

"Jack no le hubiera dejado. Se preocupa por su equipo, somos… son su familia y en el caso de Dean, estoy seguro que para Jack fue como adoptar un cachorro abandonado."Sam se echó a reír al imaginar la escena. "¡Es cierto! Dean se sentía perdido y Jack le ofreció un nuevo camino en Torchwood con él. Ahora se siente responsable por tu hermano y no le dejará hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse el resto de su vida y estoy seguro que no ir a la boda de su hermano sería una terrible tontería."

Sam suspiró. "Será mejor levantarse, hemos quedado con ellos en dos horas y quiero ver un poco de la ciudad. ¿Querrías ser mi guía?"

- o -

"¿Sam se ha vuelto loco?" El grito de Dean lo escuchó toda la base, pero Jack fue el único que dijo algo.

Había sido el capitán el que le había dado la invitación y ya se imaginaba que el joven cazador iba a reaccionar así. Ya lo conocía bastante bien después de un año trabajando con él y estaba seguro que la noticia no le iba a sentar del todo bien.

"Sam es mayorcito para hacer lo que quiera. Además Ianto y él llevan dos años juntos, es normal que quieran hacer esto." Jack le ofreció a Dean un vaso, siempre guardaba el alcohol para los momentos de crisis emocionales.

"Pero casarse… se que le iba a pedir a Jessica que se casara con él cuando murió, pero pensé que después de todo lo que hemos pasado había cambiado." Dean dejó la invitación en la mesa y se bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso.

"El caso es que ha cambiado, aunque tal vez tu mente testaruda no se haya dado cuenta. Sam ha encontrado a alguien que le quiere, alguien que ha cambiado su vida, igual que tu lo has hecho."

Jack fue hasta Dean y rodeó su cintura con fuerza. Dean intentó separarse, pero el capitán no se lo permitió. Sintió su aliento sobre su oído y su boca deslizándose sobre su piel.

"Pues deberías aplicarte tu también el cuento de vez en cuando porque por mucho que nos acostemos de vez en cuando, se que no dejas de pensar en Ianto. No soy celoso, sobretodo cuando no se trata más que un polvo de vez en cuando, pero no me gusta pensar que piensas en otra persona cuando estamos follando."

"Por las noches sólo somos tu y yo. Ianto no tiene nada que ver." Dean bajó la mirada y con cierta dificultad se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a los ojos al capitán. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Crees que no te conozco a estas alturas? Se perfectamente que me has convertido en tu nuevo Ianto, necesitas a alguien a quien proteger, alguien que crees que es más débil y que necesitas cuidar. ¿Qué hay de las dos últimas cacerías? Apareciste en el último momento, cual caballero andante para salvarme."

Sin decir nada, Jack llevó a Dean hasta su mesa, donde le hizo sentarse y él se colocó entre sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse. "Ianto no tiene nada que ver con que te salve la vida cuando un weelvil está a punto de matarte." Le besó con rabia hasta hacerle suspirar. "¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de Ianto y Sam por un momento, les dejamos ser felices y nos dedicamos a serlo nosotros también?"

Dean no contestó cuando Jack volvió a besarle. Sabía que no tenía sentido intentar hacerle decir la verdad, porque al fin y al cabo, Jack era como él y hablar de sus sentimientos no era una de sus virtudes.

Además no le hacía falta que lo hiciera, ya sabía muy bien lo que Jack sentía y lo que él representaba para el capitán. Después de todo, empezar a acostarse con él, justo después de su separación de Ianto no había sido lo más sensato para no convertirse en el segundo plato de nadie.

Los dos eran juguetes rotos cuando habían vuelto a Cardiff, Jack acababa de darse cuenta que Ianto había pasado página y que había encontrado a alguien capaz de darle lo que realmente necesitaba, alguien capaz de decirle que le quería sin miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir cien años más tarde.

Dean, por otro lado, se sentía abandonado por Sam, la unión que se había creado entre ellos durante los últimos años se había roto, justo cuando Dean pensaba que estarían siempre juntos, alguien había aparecido en la vida de su hermano.

Ianto le hacía feliz y le hacía pensar que tal vez era hora de sentar la cabeza, de establecerse y cuando le ofreció formar en New York un nuevo Torchwood, el pequeño de los Winchester, no se lo pensó dos veces y aceptó, de la misma forma que aceptó vivir con Ianto y de la misma forma que ahora le había pedido que se casara con él.

- o -

La vida había cambiado en tres años, más de lo que lo había hecho nunca en la vida de Sam y Dean. Todo había comenzado como una cacería más, una criatura que se alimentaba de los órganos internos de sus víctimas, con la particularidad de que lo hacía cuando todavía estaban vivas, pues le gustaban frescos.

La pista les había llevado, después de varios días de investigación a uno de los polígonos de las afueras de New York. Pocas veces habían estado en aquella ciudad, por lo que a Dean siempre le hacía ilusión pasar por allí y ya de paso visitar alguno de los nuevos bares que iban apareciendo en sus esporádicas visitas.

La nave estaba vacía, todos los trabajadores la habían abandonado por el miedo que tenían a morir y el dueño al final la había dejado por imposible, con la etiqueta de que era un lugar maldito.

"¿A esto lo llamas tu unos días tranquilos, unas vacaciones?" Dijo Ianto nada más bajar del coche. La fábrica no era el lugar más romántico en el que podía pensar el joven agente, pero Jack parecía entusiasmado.

"Has oído los rumores, dicen que está embrujada." Dijo el capitán, con un tono de voz que se parecía al de un niño con un juguete nuevo. "¿No me digas que no te apetece conocer alguno de los _fantasmas_ que dicen tener por aquí?"

"Pues la verdad es que había pensando en otra cosa para ti y para mi, aquí en New York." Pero Jack no le escuchó, pues ya se había internado en la nave con el revolver en la mano. Ianto suspiró y se preguntó porque todavía pensaba que había alguna oportunidad de que Jack cambiara y de vez en cuando se preocupara por ser una persona romántica con él.

Resignado entró en el local, con su arma también preparada. Escuchó un ruido, pero un momento más tarde, un gato pasó a su lado. Apenas podía ver nada, por lo que caminó con cuidad, para no tropezarse con nada.

De nuevo escuchó un ruido, se dio la vuelta, había sonado a su espalda, pero al escuchar otro al otro lado, se dio cuenta que lo había allí le estaba rodeando.

"Jack ¿Dónde estás?" Dijo sin levantar demasiado la voz y no llamar atención de lo que le estaba vigilando. El capitán no respondió. De nuevo otro ruido más, este mucho más cercano, a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta, con el arma preparada, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando la criatura, que debía rondar los dos metros de alto, le cogió del cuello y lo levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo. Tiró su arma y sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Trató de llamar a Jack pero le fue imposible decir nada.

Justo un momento antes de perder el conocimiento, vio una sombra a su espalda, alguien le estaba ayudando y supuso que se trataría de Jack. Escuchó un disparo y un instante después, la criatura se quejó. Lo dejó caer al suelo, pero apenas tuvo fuerzas para protegerse y se golpeó la cabeza contra unas cajas.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Tío puedes oírme?" Apenas consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, notó unas manos que le tocaban y una voz que le hablaba, pero la oscuridad no le dejaba ver y no pudo verle la cara. Sin embargo, sabía que no se trataba de Jack.

"Jack…" Llegó a decir justo antes de perder el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean puso sobre la mesa de Jack la taza de café. Ya era la cuarta de aquel día pero al capitán parecía no importarle. Pues por mucho que el café pudiera alterarle, no iba a hacerlo tanto como los nervios que tenía ya de por si.

Si, Jack Harkness estaba nervioso y lo cierto era que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, pues el tiempo había pasado y pese a lo mucho que le había costado aceptar los cambios en su vida, todo era distinto ahora.

Dean lo miró sin decir nada, sin que el capitán lo mirara, sin que Jack se percatara de su presencia. No le importaba que Jack todavía tuviera sentimientos muy fuertes por Ianto, al fin y al cabo lo conocía mucho mejor que a Dean y lo suyo, todavía no había pasado de una bonita relación que se basaba en simple y excitante sexo.

Sin embargo, si había una pequeña parte de Dean que se sentía molesta, no era algo que le importunara la mayor parte del día, pero estaba allí, una pequeña voz que le decía que hiciera algo que se lanzara, que le pidiera a Jack algún tipo de compromiso. Pero no podía hacerlo o más bien no quería hacerlo. No lo tenía claro pero lo cierto era que no lo iba hacer, no lo haría si no quería perder a Jack, si no quería cometer el mismo error que habían cometido otros con él y desde luego, pese a no decirlo nunca, Dean no quería perder al capitán.

"¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí parado?"

Jack acababa de percatarse de la presencia de Dean, ahí parado, de pie, inmóvil como una estatua. Se quedó un momento mirándolo antes de decir nada. Le gustaba mirar al joven cazador, tan lleno de vida, que tan bien como él conocía la desesperación por la pérdida de los seres amados, que tanto había sufrido por ayudar al resto de mundo, que en cierta forma, tan se parecía a él.

Le gustaba, eso no lo iba a negar, le gustaba su forma de actuar, su decisión cuando se trataba de sacrificarse por el bien mayor; como trataba de ocultar sus mayores temores, sus grandes esperanzas y sus deseos por miedo a que le rompieran el corazón.

Si se tratara de otra persona, tal vez podría engañar a Jack, pero cuando se trataba de alguien tan parecido a si mismo, podía mirarlo a los ojos y saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente, observar sus labios e imaginar que era lo siguiente que iba a decir y fijarse en sus manos y averiguar sin problemas cual sería el arma que usaría en su siguiente cacería.

Definitivamente le gustaba, pero no se lo diría. ¿Para que decírselo si en cualquier momento podía perderlo? Jack siempre los perdía a todos. Todos sus amantes morían, normalmente por su culpa, o se marchaban, normalmente por su culpa o decidían que querían otra cosa en la vida, normalmente por su culpa. Confesarle a Dean lo que realmente sentía por él, sería como entregarle el billete de avión para que se marchara, tarde o temprano de vuelta a Estados Unidos y la soledad era una de las pocas cosas que Jack estaba seguro que no podía soportar.

"No quería molestarte, parecías ocupado." Dean se sentó en la mesa junto a Jack y miró los papeles que había allí. Dos eran informes de las últimas misiones, también había un periódico que el muchacho de la esquina siempre se empeñaba en regalarle a Jack, pese a que el capitán ya le había dejado claro que no pasaría nada entre ellos y sobre todos aquellos documentos había una carta. "¿Algo importante?"

"Es de Ianto, con fecha de ayer, aunque la mando desde New York hace una semana." Jack sonrió siempre sorprendido de la absoluta perfección en lo que Ianto hacía. No olvidarlo hubiera sido completamente imposible.

"Podría saber… si no es muy privada claro."

"Me pide perdón." Jack volvió a sonreír sin apartar la vista del folio. La perfecta caligrafía de Ianto era impecable, eso siempre le había gustado al capitán, sobretodo cuando le veía escribiendo, totalmente concentrado en su trabajo.

"¿Perdón por que?"

"Por como terminó todo, por marcharse así y por no llamar en tanto tiempo. No se como lo consigue, pero siempre se hace con todas las culpas." Dean observó a Jack. La concentración del capitán siempre se acumulaba sobre los ojos. Cuando estaba preocupado, siempre se formaba una nube invisible que le alejaba de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y cuando tenía un buen día, los ojos se le iluminaban. "No puede hacerlo, debería hablar conmigo. ¿Y tu has sabido algo de tu hermano?"

"Además de que va a cometer la monumental tontería de casarse después de no decirme nada en más tiempo del que me gustaría no. Sam es un crío y yo que pensaba que era el más maduro de los dos. Sam no puede casarse, ni si quiera recuerda lo que significa tener una pareja."

Dean se dio la vuelta observando toda la base bajo él. el lugar estaba tranquilo, Gwen estaba en casa con Rhys y las últimas incorporaciones a Torchwood, Dean no apostaba por esos críos que sabían de que iba el tema. Al menos así, Dean podía estar en silencio y pensar con claridad que era lo que pretendía decirle a Sam cuando lo viera, si es que realmente quería decirle algo.

"No te lo tomes así, que si no te conociera diría que estás celoso de tu propio hermano." Jack lo abrazó por detrás, le besó en el cuello y deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de Dean. "A ver si me voy a tener que preocupar."

"No es eso, no estoy celoso de mi hermano y en otras circunstancias estaría encantado de que se casara, pero no así, no después de lo que pasó." Dean apretó los brazos de Jack contra su cuerpo. "las cosas nunca tendrían que haber salido así."

"¿Todavía estás con eso? Y supongo que ahora dirás que si Ianto no hubiera aparecido vosotros estarías más felices, los dos hermanos, recorriendo el país en coche. Dean, supéralo."

Dean se soltó de Jack con un golpe se secó y se dio la vuelta. "¡No digas eso! Sabes tan bien como yo, que esa relación jamás tendría que haber empezado, no de esa manera. Sam podría haber muerto y tu lo permitiste." Nada más decirlo, Dean se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pero ya era tarde para deshacerlo. "Lo siento, pero cuando se trata de Sam…"

"A decir verdad te entiendo demasiado bien. Ianto ha estado en peligro muchas veces, en varias ocasiones lo he estado a punto de perder y siempre he sabido que no podría soportarlo si ocurriera. Pero cuando se fue con Sam… creo que eso fue peor."

Jack se acercó de nuevo a Dean y sin que el cazador dijera nada le abrazó con fuerza casi lo dejó sin respiración, pero sabía que a Dean le gustaba. Lo llevó hasta el escritorio y le hizo sentarse allí, para quedarse atrapado entre sus piernas, mientras sus bocas entrelazadas no tenían intención de separarse. Le devoró los labios hasta dejarlo al borde del agotamiento.

"Podría pasarme toda la vida pidiéndote perdón por lo que pasó. Fue mi culpa lo se, pero lo volvería a hacer ahora si fuera necesario." Tal vez fue la dura mirada de Dean o los pensamientos que pudo leer en su mente, pero Jack volvió a besarle, disfrutando con cada porción de su cuello por la que pasaban sus labios. "Lo siento, es tu hermano lo se, y hasta que aparecimos nosotros, Sam era toda tu vida. Se puede decir que Ianto te lo arrebató, pero no era tu pareja, no estás enamorado de él ni él de ti y en cuanto Ianto apareció en su vida."

"Y yo quedé relegado algo menos que un segundo puesto. De la noche a la mañana, Sam se olvidó que tenía un hermano." La angustia se apoderó del tono de voz de Dean. Tanto tiempo reprimiendo la desesperación de haber sido abandonado por Sam y ahora no podía evitar seguir diciendo todo aquello. "Sam no debió hacerlo, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado."

Los labios de Jack sobre su cuello otra vez, siempre le hacían sentir mejor, al menos le demostraban que había alguien preocupándose por él, aunque sólo fuera como un amigo con el que se acostaba de vez en cuando. Sin darse la vuelta, Dean acarició su rostro y suspiró aliviado.

"Ahora podrás hablar con él."

"No es que tenga muchas ganas de hacerlo." Volvió a suspirar al sentir las manos de Jack sobre su cinturón. "Sam debería haber llamado antes y no decirme por carta que pensaba casarse." Jack le tomó la barbilla para poder alcanzar sus labios y apretó el cuerpo del cazador contra el suyo, mientras le escuchaba respirar cada vez con mayor fuerza.

"Sam me abandonó."

"Pero tu no lo vas a hacer en el día más importante de su vida." Con un movimiento rápido y sin dejarle contestar, lo apoyó contra el escritorio y se arrimó a su cuerpo. La conversación había terminado, al menos en los próximos veinte o treinta minutos.

- o -

"Eh tío, calmante, tu amigo está bien, está con mi hermano y Sam me ha dicho que no tiene más que un golpe en la cabeza." Jack casi estaba corriendo por la nave. La sola idea de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Ianto y no haber estado cerca para ayudarle, le estaba desesperando.

Se había encontrado con Dean de casualidad y mutuamente habían estado a punto de matarse con el arma, pero Jack no tenía tiempo que perder y salió en busca de Ianto, seguido de cerca por Dean, que le dijo que seguramente estaría con Sam y que le llevaría hasta el coche.

El Impala estaba allí y sentado en él, apoyado sobre una de las puertas del coche estaba Ianto. Tenía un pañuelo sobre la cabeza que se sujetaba con la mano. Jack se acercó a él corriendo.

"Ianto." Tomó la mano que sujetaba el pañuelo y comprobó que había unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, aunque no parecía ser nada importante. "Ianto estás bien."

El joven agente levantó la vista hacia Jack y sonrió, esperando, tal y como hizo el capitán un momento más tarde, que lo abrazara. "Si tranquilo, me he confiado y esa cosa me ha cogido desprevenido, menos mal que Sam estaba allí para protegerme."

Ianto miró al cazador. Se sentía agradecido con él por haberle salvado la vida, pero sobretodo por haberse preocupado tanto por él después, por haberle llevado al coche cuando mareado apenas podía caminar, por haber estado a su lado hasta la llegada del capitán. Definitivamente Sam se había convertido en su salvador y tenía que encontrar alguna forma de agradecérselo.

"Lo siento, pero creo que con todo este lío no nos hemos presentado. Capitán Jack Harkness y este es mi compañero…"

"Ianto Jones, si nos conocemos." Sam terminó la frase del capitán y sonrió a Ianto. "Yo soy Sam y este es mi hermano Dean. ¿Se puede saber que era esa cosa que estábamos persiguiendo todos?"

"Es mejor que no lo sepáis, no os causará más que problemas." Tan sólo después de conocerlos por cinco minutos, Jack estaba seguro que aquellos dos hermanos eran mucho más de lo que parecían.

"Vamos tío, si nos vas decir que esa cosa era un animal escapado de un circo, espero que tengas preparada una excusa mejor." Dijo Dean, llamando la atención de Jack por su actitud. "Mi hermano y yo estamos preparados para mucho más de lo que pensáis."

"Dean…"

"No era un humano y desde luego no era un animal. ¿Así que de que se trataba, alguna clase de vampiro, licántropo tal vez o nos vais a venir con el cuento de E.T?"

Jack sonrió, definitivamente, había algo en ese muchacho que le gustaba, le atraía su forma de ser tan arrolladora, su falta de tabúes a la hora de hablar y sobretodo le gustaba su sonrisa llena de picardía. Entonces se fijó en sus ojos de ese verde penetrante e intenso en el que no le importaría perderse alguna vez.

"E.T. no, porque en la película, E.T. no quería comerse a Elliot para desayunar. Digamos que era algo más agresivo y que por cierto todavía está por ahí suelto."·

"Vamos hombre…"

"Chicos, ¿Por qué no dejamos la discusión sobre la clase de alienígena que está en esa nave y descansamos un poco? Yo estoy muerto de hambre y me gustaría comer algo. Si queréis podríais venir también. Al fin y al cabo Sam, te debo la vida y tal vez una buena cena te lo pueda pagar."

Ianto se recostó en el asiento trasero del coche y un momento después Jack se sentó junto a él. "Lo siento no pensaba que estuvieras tan mal."

"No estoy tan mal Jack, es sólo." El dolor de cabeza fue algo más intenso de lo que Ianto esperaba. "Bueno tal vez un poco de reposo no me venga mal."

"Estamos en un hotel de carretera, tal vez haya una habitación para vosotros."

Sam y Ianto se miraron y se sonrieron, se caían bien, ambos sabían lo que era ser sobreprotegidos, se comprendían bien aunque apenas se conocían y eso les gustaba a los dos. No esperaban gustarse tanto, pero desde el primer momento supieron que habían conocido a alguien con el que habían congeniado, aunque no sabían hasta que punto.


	3. Chapter 3

"Así que tu hermano y Jack se han ido a cazar a esa cosa." Ianto se quedó en la cama, apoyó la cabeza en las manos y miró al techo. "Jack siempre hace lo mismo, me lleva de cacería, pero cuando las cosas se ponen feas me deja atrás. Creo que me conoce hace demasiado tiempo y piensa que soy un crío que no sabe cuidarse de si mismo."

Al mirar Sam, Ianto sonrió otra vez. El joven cazador lo miraba desde el sofá atentamente y en su mirada había un gesto de comprensión. "Lo siento no debería haber dicho eso, Jack es un gran tipo y lleva tanto tiempo protegiéndome, sino fuera por él, se que ya habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. No sería la primera vez que me resucita." Pese a tratar de que sonara como una broma, Ianto se dio cuenta que el gesto silencioso de Sam no había cambiado.

"Puede parecer una locura, pero teniendo a alguien como Dean como hermano, las cosas que me cuestas las conozco mejor de lo que te puedes creer." Los dos se miraron con complicidad. "Vamos, Dean me ha dicho que nos podíamos ir a cenar sin ellos, si la cosa se alargaba, podían estar fuera toda la noche."

"Jack Harkness_ mi héroe." _Dijo Ianto con un fuerte tono sarcástico. "Adoro al capitán, pero a veces…"

"A veces te gustaría darle una paliza por tratarte así."

"Vale será mejor que nos vayamos a cenar, estoy muerto de hambre y apostaría a que la cacería les va a llevar toda la noche. Siempre y cuando Jack no acabe seduciendo a tu hermano con la mejor de sus sonrisas."

Sam se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación. Jack le había pedido a que echara un ojo a Ianto, mientras estaba dormido. El golpe en la cabeza no era nada importante, pero no quería sorpresas. Le había dado la llave y se había llevado a su hermano.

"¿Cómo has dicho? No, no lo creo, Dean es demasiado… hetero para dejarse seducir por un hombre, por mi atractivo que sea y por mucha sonrisa." Sam se dio cuenta en ese momento que ahora había sido él quien había hablado demasiado. Pero a Ianto no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

"¿Y tu también eres demasiado hetero?" La rapidez con la que Sam apartó la mirada de Ianto, le hizo percatarse al joven agente, que ahora era él quien había hablado demasiado. "Lo siento, es culpa de Jack, siempre estamos hablando de esto y cuando el capitán se aburre empezamos a… Dios, vale, será mejor que lo deje antes de que pienses que soy…"

"Hay un bar a la entrada de la ciudad, las hamburguesas son muy buenas y por extraño que parezca, también tienen una buena carta de productos vegetarianos." Ianto suspiró aliviado al ver que Sam dejaba por fin una conversación con la que el agente había estado a punto de estrangularse a sí mismo.

"Preferiría saber si tienen un buen café. Café café de verdad, no lo que suelen poner por aquí, mucho agua y menos de una cucharada de café soluble." Sam se lo quedó mirando mientras conducía, aquel muchacho que debía tener una edad parecida a la suya le gustaba.

A simple vista, Ianto le parecía alguien tímido, apocado incluso, no muy dispuesto a hablar con extraños, pero en cuanto tomaba confianza con alguien, su humor se volvía muy ácido, justo lo que le gustaba a él. Ianto no iba a las bromas facilonas, no se limitaba a buscar la gracia a todo. Eso le gustaba a Sam.

"Adicto al café, justo como yo. Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien." Terminó diciendo Sam, antes de poner la radio del Impala en marcha.

- o -

"A veces me pregunto como lo consigues." Dijo el cazador, un momento antes de suspirar al notar el beso de Jack en el cuello. "Hace unos minutos estábamos en tu despacho, yo me estaba desahogando por lo de Sam y ahora míranos, estamos desnudos en tu cama cubiertos de sudor." La mano del capitán recorrió la nuca de Dean, con lo que este cerró los ojos.

"Tan sólo quería que dejaras de pensar en lo que te hace daño." Jack le besó de nuevo y lo observó, mientras Dean se sentaba en la cama. La sábana cayó de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista todo su cuerpo desnudo, para disfrute del capitán.

Sonrió sin que Dean lo viera, con los meses había aprendido a conocer a Dean y sabía que no era de los que se enamoraban fácilmente y menos de los que les gustaban esos momentos íntimos en la cama, abrazado a la otra persona, hablando sobre lo horrible que había sido el día.

"Gracias pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Sam. Él y su novio," Se volvió hacia Jack. "Lo siento, él y Ianto, estarán aquí esta noche para decirnos como va a ser el día más maravilloso de su vida y Sam ni siquiera sabe…"

Jack se incorporó y rodeó el cuerpo del cazador con ambas manos para atraerlo contra la piel de su pecho desnudo. Adoraba besarle el cuello y sentir las cosquillas en las mejillas por el cabello de Dean, que poco a poco y por consejo del capitán se estaba dejando crecer un poco.

"Ya se que sueno como un amante despechado o algo así, pero no se que hacer. Hasta que vosotros entrasteis en nuestras vidas, Sam _era mi vida. _No pretendo decirlo como si fuera mi amante o algo así, pero desde que Sam nació, desde que se produjo el incendio en nuestra casa, decidí que iba a proteger a mi hermano con mi vida si era necesario. ¿Suena muy egoísta?"

"Suena como si adoraras a tu hermano y le fueras a dar un fuerte abrazo cuando lo veas, porque por fin ha encontrado a la persona que le hace feliz." Dean sonrió, Jack estaba empezando a conocerlo demasiado bien.

Claro que adoraba a Sam y claro que estaba deseando darle un enorme abrazo en cuanto lo tuviera delante. Pero lo cierto era que jamás había sentido un dolor tan fuerte en su corazón como cuando escuchó a Sam decir aquello.

"_Voy a dejarlo Dean, no quiero seguir con la caza. Ianto me ha propuesto mudarnos a New York y fundar allí una sucursal de Torchwood, no hay ninguna aquí en los Estados Unidos y me parece una buena oportunidad."_

En ese momento, Dean sintió que la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, su propio y único hermano le acababa de clavar un cuchillo en el corazón, como si fuera un vampiro con una estaca.

"Vamos, Sam te adora, con las que veces que te ha llamado desde entonces, no se como no has querido contestar la mitad. Es un chico encantador. Yo no podría enfadarme con él tanto tiempo, por intentar ser feliz."

"Mira quien lo dice, el mismo que no quiere hablar de Ianto, porque dice que no debería haberse marchado de Cardiff ¿o era más bien que se marchó de tu lado?"

"Eso ha sido un golpe bajo." Jack se separó de Dean, lo suficiente como para hacerse el ofendido, pese a que ya habían hablado del tema en más de una ocasión. "Lo de Ianto es distinto y lo sabes."

"Claro porque tu mismo lo echaste de tu lado con tu falta de compromiso." Jack abrió la boca para replicar, pero Dean continuó hablando sin permitírselo. "A mi da igual, ya te dije la primera vez que nos acostamos que no soy tipo de compromisos y que me canso con facilidad. Pero Ianto, no lo conozco mucho; pero si está con alguien como mi hermano, es porque busca a alguien para formar una familia, no te extrañe que dentro de poco nos dicen que van a adoptar críos. Eso es justo lo que tu no puedes darle y lo que yo no te he pedido nunca."

"Muchas gracias, para estar de bajón, no está nada mal. Tienes razón con lo de Ianto, le quería, pero no estaba preparado para darle lo que él esperaba, se merecía alguien más como él. En cuanto a ti…"

Dean no quería escucharlo, no quería oír lo que ya sabía perfectamente, pero se negaba a reconocer. Estaba hecho polvo, echaba de menos a su hermano y lo necesitaba cerca, pero jamás le diría que se sentía perdido sin tenerlo cerca. Era lo malo de ser una persona testaruda.

Por eso, se abalanzó sobre el capitán, lo aprisionó en la cama y le besó rabia, hasta que le hizo olvidar lo que le quería decir y rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos, dejándolo caer sobre la cama.

"Cuando tengas mi edad comprenderás que estás totalmente equivocado al dejar a tu hermano tan alejado de ti." Jack no le había contado nunca a Dean su verdadera historia, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que comentarle el pequeño detalle de que nunca iba a morir y mucho menos envejecer. Siendo cazador, a lo mejor el muchacho no se sorprendía tanto. "Habla con él, Sam no se merece que le hagas esto."

"Sam no debería haber hecho las cosas así." Dean volvió a besarle. Hasta que había conocido al capitán, jamás se había sentido atraído por ningún hombre y lo que sentía por Jack era distinto.

No se trataba de simple atracción o de un sexo increíble, era algo más profundo, algo que ni los simples sentimientos podían explicar, por no hablar de las palabras. Desde la primera cacería que habían tenido juntos la primera noche en que se habían conocido, Dean estaba encantado de trabajar con él, se comprendían con una sola mirada y la primera vez que Jack le había besado, aquello fue increíble.

El timbre de la base sonó, Dean suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. "Ya están aquí." Le dijo Jack al oído. "Vamos, seguro que nos los pasamos bien recordando los viejos tiempos." Si Jack no se hubiera levantado en ese momento, habría visto los ojos que querían asesinarle por haber dicho en el rostro de Dean.

- o -

Después de llevar casi un día entero recorriendo aquella nave en busca de un alienígena que había estado a punto de matarlos, Dean la conocía a las mil maravillas y ni las sombra que producía la noche le despistaban ya.

"Creo que le gustan los lugares húmedos y en esa esquina hay un gotera bastante importante." Le dijo al capitán en voz baja, pues estaba a su lado como para escucharle bien. "Yo iré por la derecha, tu ve por ahí."

Jack lo miró sorprendido. Sin duda, el muchacho tenía buenas dotes de liderazgo y sabía lo que hacía, podía ser una buena adquisición para Torchwood, aunque se imaginaba que no iría a ningún lado sin su hermano. Los había visto muy unidos y sabía que Dean no se separaría a de él.

"Ten cuidado, esas cosas son muy voraces y cuando no tienen basura de la que alimentarse, el primer humano que se les pone delante, es suficiente." Dean asintió y se dirigió hacia donde había dicho.

Podían escuchar sus propios pasos a lo largo del pasillo y el ruido de las gotas al caer a al suelo y sobre otra superficie que no podían definir. Un ruido llamó la atención de los dos y cada uno en su posición, se quedaron parados, esperando volver a escucharlo, pero no sonó.

Dean tenía su arma preparada, jamás había cazado un extraterrestre, pero le parecía una buena oportunidad para probarlo. Además, el capitán parecía un buen tipo, seguro de lo que hacía y conocedor de todas aquellas cosas. Tal vez podía confiar en el después de todo.

De nuevo el ruido, pero en esta ocasión tan sólo escuchó Dean, se dio la vuelta, podía apostar cualquier cosa a que la criatura lo estaba rodeando, para acorralarlo con toda seguridad. Lo volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte que la anterior, estaba más cerca y lo tenía muy cerca y no era capaz de verlo para poder defenderse.

Entonces vio la sombra, justo a su lado, pero fue demasiado rápido, mucho más que cualquiera de las criaturas que su hermano y él hubieran cazado. También era mucho más fuerte, porque pudo cogerlo del cuello con una sola mano y tirarlo por encima de unas cajas que debían medir más de dos metros.

Algo paro su caída, algo que protestó, algo que le habló en voz muy baja. "Me encanta que me caigan chicos guapos del cielo, pero prefiero que sea en una situación más confortable que esta."

Dean se volvió hacia el capitán. Le dolían un par de costillas, pero estaba seguro que no había nada roto. Empezó a levantarse, pero las manos del capitán sobre su cintura y su estómago, tiraron de él otra vez y lo apretaron contra Jack.

"Si pretendes ligar conmigo, te aseguro que no van los tíos." Justo por encima de ellos pasó la criatura dando un gran saltó, peor antes de desaparecer de su vista, Jack sacó su revolver y le disparó, haciendo que cayera delante de ellos. "Wow, eso si que no ha estado nada mal, pero estoy seguro que lo mío no son los tíos."

"Muchos me han dicho eso antes de acabar en la cama conmigo." Le susurró Jack al oído al cazador.

Dean se levantó casi de un salto, dejó de preocuparse por la criatura que ya estaba muerta y se alejó del captán. No se podía decir que le hubiera molestado que un hombre estuviera ligando con él ni nada parecido.

"Dean, vamos."

"Tengo hambre ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a buscar a Ianto y Sam, si no se preocuparán por nosotros." Dean continuó caminando.

No, el problema no era que un hombre, muy atractivo desde luego, estuviera ligando con él, el problema para alguien como Dean no haber querido evitarlo desde el primer momento y por un segundo haber pensado que tenerlo cerca estaba muy bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto entró riéndose en la habitación. Sam casi estaba cargando con él, pero de alguna forma que todavía desconocía, estaba consiguiendo que caminara solo. El joven cazador no sabía como había ocurrido aquello, como era posible que hubieran bebido lo suficiente para que Ianto estuviera tan borracho.

Lo dejó sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado, mientras Ianto no dejaba de reírse. "Nunca me acuerdo que no tolero bien el alcohol y lo cierto es que con Jack apenas bebo cuando salimos."

"Si, creo que lo he notado."

Ianto se tumbó y se cubrió el rostro. "Dios, debes pensar que soy un completo colgado o peor aún, que mi relación con Jack me está convirtiendo en… yo que se, ni siquiera puedo pensar con normalidad." Se apoyó sobre sus codos para intentar enderezarse, pero la habitación no hacía más que darle vueltas en la cabeza. Por eso se dejó caer otra vez. "Si ahora mismo me dejas aquí tirado, creo que lo entenderé."

Pero en lugar de escuchar la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse tras la marcha de Sam, lo escuchó reír y tumbarse a su lado.

"Definitivamente el tequila no te sienta nada bien y precisamente por eso no me voy a marchar de la habitación. Creo que si el capitán te encuentra solo en estas condiciones me mata."

"Si, supongo que si. Jack es muy protector. El sexo con él es lo más, no lo voy a negar, pero cuando se empeña en protegerme. Buff… a veces me gustaría decirle que se cuidarme yo mismo y que por muchas veces que pueda resucitar no quiere decir que yo sea más débil que él."

Si Ianto se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento, seguramente hubiera deseado morirse allí mismo. Él, que era una persona reservada y que no había hablado con nadie fuera de Torchwood del gran secreto Jack, acababa de contárselo a Sam y el muchacho se había quedado sin palabras.

"¿Has dicho resucitar?"

"Si y la verdad es que es un fastidio porque me gustaría ser el héroe para él alguna vez. Pero con eso de que no le puede ocurrir nada, siempre se está sacrificando por mi." Suspiró con fuerza. "Lo malo de todo esto es que creo que me he enamorado de él, pero no se si es porque es el único tío que se ha interesado por mi o porque realmente le quiero. ¿Tu que piensas?"

Sam estaba totalmente sorprendido, sin saber si lo que Ianto estaba diciendo no era más que fruto de los tequilas o si había algo de verdad en sus palabras. porque después de todo lo que su hermano y él habían visto, era difícil no pensar que Jack pudiera ser algún tipo de ser inmortal.

"¿Sobre que exactamente?"

Ianto se sentó en la cama y se arrodilló frente a Sam, como si le fuera rogar algo. Definitivamente había bebido demasiado. "Sobre mi, dime la verdad, ¿te parezco atractivo? No se si te gustan lo tíos, pero por lo que ves, por mi, si te fueran los hombres, ¿te gustaría yo?"

"Claro que me gustas." Ianto se quedó sorprendido ante la rapidez de la respuesta de Sam.

"Yo te lo preguntaba en un caso hipotético."

"Y yo estoy siendo sincero. Me gustas." Sam se incorporó en la cama y tomó el rostro de Ianto entre sus manos. le besó con cuidado, con ternura incluso, pues en su estado, Sam no quería aprovecharse de la situación.

Sin embargo, Ianto estaba lo suficientemente desinhibido como para hacer cosas que antes no se atrevería. Tumbó a Sam en la cama y se sentó sobre él para seguir besándole mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

Jack había sido el único hombre con el que había estado Ianto y Sam, en el tema de acostarse con tíos era todo un novato. Aquella noche, sin duda, prometía para los dos.

- o -

"Te vuelvo a repetir que no estaba ligando contigo. Esa cosa me ha lanzado y casualmente he caído sobre ti. Si te sirve de algo te puedo dar las gracias por haberme salvado de romperme alguna costilla, pero nada más."

Sin haber salido siquiera del almacén y cargando al hombro con la criatura, Jack continuaba preguntándole a Dean que era lo que había ocurrido. Sonrió al notar al cazador nervioso.

Al fin y al cabo conocía bien a los hombres, se había acostado y había seducido a los suficientes, como para saber cuando esos nervios eran por sentirse terriblemente incómodos y cuando eran por algún sentimiento que no quería mostrar y Dean estaba entrando en el segundo grupo.

"Claro, te creo, es sólo que…"

"¿Sólo que qué?" Dean se dio la vuelta con decisión. Quería decirle al capitán que estaba viendo cosas que no eran y que dejara de tratar de flirtear con él, porque no iba a conseguir nada.

Sin embargo había algo en Jack que no le dejaba hacerlo. Tal vez fueran sus ojos brillantes ojos azules o aquella sonrisa espectacular de la que no podía apartar la mirada por más que lo intentaba. A lo mejor se trataba de su aspecto exótico, sacado de otro tiempo, su voz en sensual con la que le había hablado cuando lo tenía encima de él o la forma, en cierto modo ruda en la que podía comportarse cuando estaba de cacería, que tanto le recordaba a él.

Pero el caso era que Jack Harkness tenía algo que le hacía sentir diferente a como ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir en toda su vida. Pero por descontado no se lo iba a decir al capitán.

Jack dejó en el suelo a la criatura y se acercó a Dean. El muchacho dio un paso atrás y chocó contra un montón de cajas. "Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada." Sonrió con picardía y por mucho que trató de evitarlo, Dean también sonrió, pero recuperó la compostura en seguida.

Dean suspiró sin darse cuenta. "Eso que huelo es tu aftershafe." Le gustaba esa fragancia, jamás había notado algo así y tampoco se había sentido así por ningún hombre antes.

"No uso, me gusta tener un aroma diferente al mío propio." Estaba tan cerca de Dean, que si así lo deseaba, el muchacho no podría escapar de él. pero por lo que estaba viendo, parecía que Dean no tenía mucha intención de marcharse a ninguna parte.

"Vaya…" Jack rodeó su cintura lentamente, como si de un depredador se tratara a punto de atrapar a su presa. "¿Jack que haces?" Por más que intentaba aparentarlo, Dean no estaba en absoluto tenso. No le molestaba que el capitán le tocara o que sintiera que estaba a punto de estremecerse, pero aún así, que se sintiera atraído por un hombre no iba con él. "Jack, creo que te estás equivocando, no se lo que pensarás pero, no me interesan los tíos."

"Pues es una verdadera pena." Apenas los separaban unos pocos centímetros y la respiración levemente acelerada de Dean rozaba el rostro del capitán. "Es una pena porque te voy a besar y como no te intereso te vas a apartar."

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Dean no pudo hacer o decir nada, pues antes de eso, Jack le estaba besando. Sus labios trataban de penetrar en los de Dean y por mucho que este se resistió durante unos segundos, pronto entreabrió la boca y permitió que Jack entrara en él, que su lengua jugara dentro de su boca y que sus manos se deslizaran sin prisas por su espalda.

Era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, la primera que se sentía atraído por uno y la primera que no quería que aquello terminara nunca. Jack separó sus piernas y se colocó en medio hasta conseguir levantar un poco el cuerpo de Dean y lo apretó contra la pared.

"Espera, espera un momento. Supongo que esto es normal para ti, pero es la primera vez que hago esto y la primera que…"

"Soy tu primer hombre, no pasa nada, no eres el primero que me lo dice. Ahora es cuando me dices que necesitas tiempo para pensar y aclarar tus ideas porque estas confuso."

"No, te iba a decir que…" Jack se retiró un poco, pues algo le decía que sabía lo que el cazador iba a decir. "Mira, me gustan las mujeres, mucho y no se si me entiendes."

"Si, te entiendo. Está bien." Jack volvió a sonreír, sólo que ahora Dean pudo ver una expresión triste. "Vamos será mejor que volvamos o nos echaran de menos." Jack se dio la vuelta para coger a la criatura pero la voz de Dean lo detuvo.

Dean no era de los que se negara las cosas, cuando le gustaba algo lo tomaba, aunque fuera la segunda hamburguesa o por mucho que la siguiente cerveza fuera a tumbarlo. Si quería algo nada lo detenía y si eso significaba besar otra vez a Jack, entonces ningún tipo de prejuicio le iba a detener.

"Jack espera."

Dean hizo el capitán dejara a la criatura otra vez en el suelo. Lo empujó contra la pared y le besó intensamente, lo aplastó con rabia y devoró sus labios intensamente, con la mano en el pecho el capitán para que no se moviera.

"No quiero que Sam se entere de esto."

"¿Acaso te arrepientes?" Dijo el capitán mientas lamía el cuello del cazador. Dean suspiró intensamente. "Porque no lo parece."

"Mira, no se lo que siento, no se si… Es igual, no quiero que Sam se nada d esto." Y volvió besarle, pues no quería hablar más del tema que no hacía más que darle dolor de cabeza por momentos. Le mordió el labio hasta hacerle gemir y como si le dominara una gran fuerza se separó de él de golpe.

"Así que nada de decírselo a tu hermano"

"No por favor, cuando…."

"Ya, ya tranquilo, cuando estés preparado lo harás. Mira que los humanos en la tierra decís todo lo mismo."

"¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que los humanos de la tierra?"

Pero Jack no contestó, volvió a cargarse la criatura al hombro y se dirigió al coche. Dean se quedó ahí parado un momento mirando al capitán marcharse. Se preguntó si le había hecho algún tipo de sortilegio o si le había embrujado, porque jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así.

Porque si algo tenía claro Dean, era que a su hermano y a él les gustaban demasiado la mujeres. Pero tal vez, también era cierto, que no conocía tanto a su hermano como él creía.

- o -

Al entrar en la habitación, Sam no estaba y eso no le gustaba a Dean. su hermano era el responsable, el que avisaba si se iba a retrasar o si ligaba con alguna chica, no desaparecía así sin más. Se encaminó a la habitación de Jack y Ianto, en la que el capitán estaba a punto de entrar y mutuamente se dedicaron una sonrisa complice.

"¿Has visto a mi hermano?" Jack negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. "Es muy raro, Sam no se va a si sin más, si no está en la habitación…"

"Tal vez esté en la nuestra." Jack abrió toda la puerta para que Dean pudiera ver la escena que le había sorprendido.

Desnudo en la cama y ligeramente cubierto por la sábana, Ianto se despertó y dio un brinco ahogando un grito. La mano de Sam que lo retenía con fuerza no le dejó moverse mucho, pero si despertó a su amante.

"¿Jack?" La cabeza le estaba matando y no le dejaba pensar en lo que podía decir.

"¡Dean hola!" Con un movimiento rápido, Sam cubrió el cuerpo de los dos y sonrió ruborizado.

"Con que no querías que se lo dijera a tu hermano. Pues no es porque él no lo fuera a comprender."

"Jack, por favor…"

"Ianto está bien, no pasa nada." Con una sonrisa el capitán salió de la habitación.

"¿Decirme que?" Cuando

"Es igual." Por mucho que quería ir tras su hermano cuando este también dejó la habitación, Sam no quería levantarse completamente desnudo e ir en su busca. En lugar de ellos se dejó caer en la cama riéndose, pensando que ya no podía ocurrirle nada más bochornoso en su vida.

"¿Duermes conmigo esta noche?" Dean no quiso escuchar la respuesta del capitán, pues agarró la gabardina de Jack y tiró de él al interior de su habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

"Respira hondo, vamos es tu hermano." Sam miró a Ianto y aunque no lo dijo, el joven agente comprendió los pensamientos de su compañero, algo así como, tu no conoces a mi hermano. Por eso Ianto simplemente no dijo nada y cogió con fuerza la mano de Sam. Sonrió y dio un paso adelante hasta el ascensor que bajaba hasta la base de Torchwood en Cardiff.

"¡Ianto!" Los dos se dieron la vuelta y antes de que Ianto pudiera decir nada, Gwen apareció de la nada y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo entre risas. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vienes por casa? No sabes lo mucho que te echamos de menos, sobretodo por el café, Jack es un desastre para prepararlo, ni siquiera sabe…" Al ver que el rostro de su amigo cambiaba, Gwen dejó de hablar rápidamente. "Lo siento, no quería… lo siento."

"Tranquila, está bien. Gwen quiero presentarte a alguien." Sam apareció detrás de Ianto y por un momento tanto Gwen como Rhys lo contemplaron en silencio. Sentía que estaba siendo observado y analizado como si de un alienígena se tratara.

"Mmm, muy guapo, creo que Jack va a ponerse celoso." Gwen le dio la mano al recién llegado con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios. "Lo digo en serio, muy guapo."

"Creía que habías dicho que era Jack el que se iba a poner celoso."

"Es Rhys mi marido, no lleva nada bien que me relacione con hombres tan atractivos, no hay manera de hacerle creer que no tengo ojos para nadie más que para él, ni siquiera ahora que…" Gwen sonrió y miró a Ianto, pese al tiempo que hacía que no se veían seguían comprendiéndose con una mirada.

"¿Estás embarazada?"

"Ahora mismo iba a decírselo a los chicos." Sam miró a Ianto, pensando si era un momento para eso, pues parecía no conocer lo problemas que había entre él y su hermano, de la misma forma que los había entre Jack y Ianto. "Será una buena forma de suavizar la situación." Gwen miró a un sorprendido Sam. "Hace mucho que conozco a Jack, es un buen tipo aunque no le gusta que le roben sus cosas." Le guiñó un ojo y luego continuó hablando. "Y tu, Ianto no te preocupes, además creo que hay algo más que compañerismo entre él y Dean. Jack dice que no es más que sexo esporádico, pero tal y como le mira, me recuerda a como te miraba a ti."

"Espero que no hayas tenido que pillarlos a ellos también jugando al escondite en la base."

"No, eso lo he disfrutado viéndote a ti."

Con el paso del tiempo, Gwen había terminado por convertirse en uno más de los hombres que trabajaban en Torchwood, por mucho que Rhys formara parte ahora del equipo, no quería comportarse de forma diferente con él que con el resto. Compartían las mismas bromas y por mucho que ella fuera una mujer, ninguno encontraba nada distinto en ella.

"Bueno, será mejor que no les hagamos esperar más." Sam asintió ante la propuesta de Ianto y le besó en la mejilla para ayudarle a relajarse. "Estoy de los nervios. Espero que Jack se lo tome mejor que la última vez que nos vimos."

"Y yo espero que Dean no vuelva a desaparecer por la cuidad durante toda la noche."

"Vamos chicos, estoy segura que los dos están encantados de veros, hace tanto que estáis juntos que seguro se mueren de ganas de veros a los dos." Ianto y Sam se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, pues ambos tenían las mismas dudas de que eso fuera real.

Los recien llegados a la ciudad fueron los primeros en bajar a la base. Mientras el ascensor descendía, pudieron ver que tanto Jack como Dean se acercaban a ellos. eso por el momento era una buena señal. Ninguno de los parecía tener cara de enfado o resentimiento alguno. Eso también era una señal excelente.

Jack estaba igual, pensó Ianto, pero en el caso del capitán, eso era algo nada extraño, pues el capitán nunca cambiaría. Pero era cierto, Jack era el mismo, su misma camisa azul, la misma sonrisa y los ojos azules igual de iluminados. Los brazos cruzados esperando a que las visitas bajaran por fin y el mismo porte que impresionaba a todos los que le conocían por primera vez. Si, definitivamente era el mismo Capitán Harkness que Ianto había amado en el pasado.

Por su parte, Sam se concentro en Dean, pero se dio cuenta que este había cambiado sensiblemente. No es que hubiera nada distinto en su aspecto, pues mantenía la misma cazadora de cuero y el amuleto que le había regalado cuando Sam era un crío. Eso era igual, en lo que se refería a su aspecto exterior no había cambiado apenas, a menos que uno se fijara en su mirada.

Ahora Dean parecía, a través de la forma en la que miraban sus ojos verdes, un hombre más curtido, incluso más sereno, ahora no parecía esconder nada detrás de su mirada, sino que tenía los pies en la tierra y al mirarlo en ese momento, el menor de los hermanos no se imaginaba a su hermano haciendo ninguna locura que involucrara sacrificarse por la gente que le importaba.

Sam se sintió aliviado, pues parecía que estar cerca de Jack le había servido a Dean para quitarse más de algún que otro fantasma que llevaba tiempo viviendo en su interior.

El ascensor se detuvo por fin y por un momento el silencio reinó en toda la sala, cortado únicamente por el mecanismo de subida del mismo ascensor. Jack y Ianto se miraron, Dean y Sam hicieron lo propio, pero ninguno hizo nada durante esos primeros y tensos momentos.

Para alivio de Ianto, Jack comenzó a mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas y sin esperar ni un segundo abrazó a Ianto. "Como te he echado de menos y supongo que Gwen te habrá dicho allí arriba que soy un desastre con el café." Apretó el cuerpo del joven agente con fuerza y a punto estuvo de dejarlo respirar. "¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en volver a casa."

Ianto no se lo podía creer, aquello no podía ser cierto. Había soñado tantas veces con el recibimiento que Jack le iba a dar y desde luego algo así, era lo último que se hubiera esperado. Sin embargo lo agradeció y disfrutó del contacto de su antiguo amante, volvió a aspirar el aroma de sus feromonas del siglo LI y rodeó su cuerpo como tantas veces lo había hecho; sólo que ahora lo sentía como un buen amigo, como el mejor amigo, ese al que hacía años que no veía, pero sin el que no se imaginaba vivir.

"No lo se, bueno… creí que después de la última vez, cuando nos despedimos, cuando dijiste… creí que no te gustaría demasiado verme."

También había ensayado muchas veces lo que le diría Jack cuando le hiciera esa pregunta y aunque delante de Sam era muy fácil decirle todos los motivos que le habían llevado a alejarse del capitán, no fue capaz de hacerlo ahora.

"Si, creo que me pasé un poco contigo entonces."

El ascensor llegó debajo de nuevo y Jack miró a Gwen. ¿Por qué su amiga tenía que aparecer justo cuando no quería tenerla delante? Ella le miraba esperando que lo dijera, Jack tenía que decirlo, por mucho que le costara, por mucho que le doliera, tenía que hacerlo y ella quería verlo, porque no le iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que lo hiciera.

"_Prométeme que le pedirás perdón. No quiero volver a perderle por otros tantos años. Quiero a Ianto como si fuera el hermano que no tengo y no pienso permitir que tu orgullo dolorido te haga perder los nervios otra vez." Dijo Gwen el día en que se enteró de la inminente visita de Ianto y Sam. "Le perdiste porque no supiste quererle, Ianto estaba loco por ti, lo hubiera dado por todo porque hubieras aceptado comprometerte en algo serio con él. En lugar de ello, le dejaste escapar y encontró el amor que buscaba en ese chico americano. Así que ahora compórtate, porque te recuerdo que tienes a Dean y creo que te quiere, por lo que te sugeriría que no hicieras ninguna escena con Ianto, que no lo engatusaras y te lo tiraras y sobretodo, por favor, Pídele perdón."_

Jack suspiró y tras pensar un momento se decidió a hablar. "Mira me conoces hace mucho y se que mejor que todos los que están aquí."

Dean miró al capitán, por mucho que le molestara, aquello era completamente verdad, había tantas cosas que Jack no le había dicho todavía y tantas otras que el capitán no le revelaría jamás.

"Me comporté como un imbécil cuando nos separamos y ahora no quiero perderte." Jack recuperó la sonrisa. "Además Torchwood tres y Torchwood cinco son todo lo que queda de esta organización y tenemos que estar en comunicación."

"Eres mi amigo, Jack. Además de Sam, Gwen y tu sois todo lo que tengo y haberos dejado aquí no fue fácil, dejarte a ti, bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes. Pero lo peor fue sentirme… sentirme expulsado, como si me hubieras hecho elegir entre Sam y esto, entre Sam y tu."

Sam rodeó el cuerpo de Ianto con ambos brazos y le besó en la mejilla, lo escuchó respirar con rapidez, pero también sintió que relajaba su cuerpo a cada momento. Después de todo, las cosas no estaban saliendo del todo mal.

"Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir."

Dean miro al capitán y se preguntó que era lo que le había hecho cambiar de parecer. Una hora antes, Jack estaba resentido por la forma en la que Ianto se había marchado, incluso el había insinuado que le había dejado tirado y ahora le hablaba con cariño y total amabilidad que aquellas palabras no parecían provenir del mismo hombre.

Cuando se volvieron a quedar en silencio, Sam supo que había llegado el momento de arreglar también las cosas con su hermano o al menos dar el primer paso para que eso fuera posible.

"Dean." Dio un paso adelante, pero su hermano no se inmutó. "Hola hermano."

"Sam." El mayor de los hermano no dijo nada más y tampoco se movió, ni siquiera cuando Sam le sonrió, este hizo nada.

"¿Cómo…" Empezó a decir Sam, más tenso de lo que deseaba aparentar.

"Déjate de rollos Sam. Te conozco desde que has nacido y se que no has venido aquí para pedirme perdón y sabes que no te lo voy a pedir yo a ti, porque se no he hecho nada malo. Tu fuiste en el que me abandonaste, me dejaste por tu novio y me parece bien, querías una vida normal y ya la tienes. Así que sólo espero que seas feliz, al menos no intentes que aparetemos lo que no somos." Se volvió hacia Jack justo antes de marcharse. El capitán comprendió el mensaje.

"¡Dean!" Pero el mayor de los hermanos no reaccionó ante la llamada de su hermano.

- o -

Dean empujó a Jack contra la cama. No era una de las peores de las que había estado entre tantos hoteles de carretera. Estaba enfadado, aunque no sabía muy bien por que. No le importaba haber encontrado a Sam con otro hombre en la cama, en realidad le parecía genial que su hermano tuviera rollos por ahí. Pero había algo que no encajaba en Dean, como las chicas con las que había estado Sam desde que trabajaban juntos.

Se sentó sobre Jack en silencio y casi con desesperación comenzó a quitarle la gabardina. Le besó en el cuello como un animal herido, mientras se dedicaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Jack llevaba demasiadas capas para su gusto, pero le estaba calentando todavía más, pues quería llegar de una vez por todas a la piel del capitán.

Volvió a besarle los labios hasta terminar por morderle y Jack no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir.

"Dean, espera." Pero el muchacho no hizo caso.

Nunca había hecho algo así con un hombre y siempre había pensado que si alguna vez se enrollaba con un hombre le costaría saber que hacer. Pero no fue así, sabía lo que debía hacer, tanto para disfrutar él como para que le gustara a Jack.

De repente, con un movimiento más rápido de lo que el cazador hubiera esperado, Jack le atrapó las muñecas y enroscando sus piernas con las del muchacho le hizo caer sobre la cama, aprisionando todo su cuerpo con el suyo.

"No me digas que ahora quieres hablar. ¿podríamos dejar para luego la conversación de cual es tu color favorito o cual es la canción que más te ha emocionado?" Para conseguir hacerle callar, Jack le besó con fuerza; recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro del interior de la boca de Dean y lo dejó sin respiración. "Wow, creo que es mejor beso de toda mi vida."

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Cómo te refieras a las ganas que tengo de quitarte la ropa, no se lo porque lo dices." Dean intentó separarse de la cama, pero el cuerpo de Jack, que continuaba aplastándolo, no se lo permitió.

"En el almacén has estado a punto de no dejarme que te besara porque decías que no te gustaban los tíos y ahora, casi me arrancas la ropa. Tengo que reconocer que me gusta tu impetuosidad, esa energía de los novatos que descubren el sexo conmigo, pero aunque te conozco poco, se te ocurre algo."

"¿No vamos a hacer nada hasta que te conteste verdad?" Jack negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la misma sonrisa encantadora y sexy que estaba volviendo loco a Dean.

"¿Estás enamorado de tu hermano? No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera con hermanos, aquellos gemelos del circo eran muy hábiles."

"¡No, claro que no! Sam es, mi hermano y…" Suspiró con fuerza por tener que decir aquello. "Llevamos los últimos cuatro años juntos, trabajamos juntos, viajamos juntos, vivimos juntos y no se, me da miedo pensar que pueda quedarme sólo. Luego apareces tu. No me gustan los tíos nunca me he fijado en ninguno, pero tu eres distinto, no se lo que es, pero eres diferente y eso me gusta y me asusta al mismo tiempo."

"Eres todo un encanto. Vas de tipo duro pero en cuanto se ve más allá de tu capa de machoman, eres…"

"No lo digas, no me hagas verme como una nenaza."

"Te aseguro que después de esta noche vas a sentirte como un hombre nuevo."

Antes de que Dean pudiera decir nada, Jack comenzó a besarle el cuello con fuerza, lamió su piel hasta la barbilla y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios. Liberó sus manos, momento en el que Dean aprovechó para aprisionar el cuerpo de Jack entre sus brazos y clavó los de dos en su espalda. Notó las manos del capitán en su pantalón, que poco a poco iban quitándole el cinturón y desabrochándole. Una se internó en su ropa interior y Dean gimió cuando Jack comenzó a masturmbarle.

"Entonces es tu primera vez con un hombre." Dean tan sólo asintió permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio. "Tu sólo relájate y deja que yo haga el resto por los dos."

"No, quiero que me lo enseñes todo." Pese a lo que Jack tenía en mente Dean llevó también sus manos al pantalón del capitán y se lo desabrochó, para luego bajarlo sin dudar. Le quitó la camisa y la camiseta y le dejó tan sólo con el boxer.

Dean contempló al capitán un momento, recorrió su pecho desnudo con ambas manos y luego se fijó en la entrepierna. No se dio cuenta en que se estaba mordiendo el labio, pues su mano ya se movía sola hasta el boxer y por encima de él tocó a Jack. lo hizo con suavidad, al fin y al cabo la primera vez quería hacerlo bien.

"Eso está muy bien." Le susurró Jack al oído. "¿Qué tal si pruebas algo como esto?"

Jack ya le había quitado el pantalón y para sorpresa de Dean comenzó a masturbarle con más fuerza, tanto que Dean no tuvo más remedio gemir con fuerza. Más de una de las mujeres con las que había estado le habían hecho ese tipo de cosas, pero nadie las había hecho con el capitán, con aquella suavidad, con aquellos dedos que se deslizaban y le agarraban con fuerza alternándose.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho una felación?" Dean negó con la cabeza, tratando de pensar correctamente algún tipo de frase coherente. "¿Quieres que te enseñe?"

"Si por favor."

Jack se arrodilló en la cama y dejó que Dean se acodara, tumbado junto a él, el muchacho el miraba con cara de deseo y tantas ganas de aprender que el capitán no deseaba que aquella noche terminara nunca. Sin embargo, no tuvo que decirle mucho, pues antes de pronunciar una sola palabra Dean ya le estaba acariciando las nalgas y la punta de su lengua tocó el miembro de Jack.

Un segundo más tarde, lo tenía en la boca y aunque lo hacía de forma nerviosa y algo precipitada, Jack comenzó a sentirse terriblemente excitado. Apretó su cuerpo contra el rostro del muchacho y permitió que se metiera todo su miembro en la boca. Le mordió un par de veces, pero en lugar de molestarle, todavía hizo que deseara mucho más de Dean. Además las manos de Dean acariciaban sus nalgas con decisión, hasta que un par de dedos se internaron en el interior de Jack.

Por primera vez el capitán gimió, sintiendo que aquella felación estaba apunto de desbordarlo. Arqueó el cuerpo por la excitación y sintió la boca de Dean apoderándose de la suya otra vez, mientras que los dedos del muchacho continuaban explorando su interior.

"Quiero más Jack, quiero…"

"No, esta noche vas a disfrutar como nunca del sexo, déjame que te guíe."

Sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia, Dean se tumbó en la cama, Jack le levantó las piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba nervioso.

"Tranquilo, te dolerá un poco al principio, así que procura no estar muy tenso para que entre mejor." Dean asintió y esperó.

Para evitar lastimarle demasiado y hacerle pasar mejor aquel primer trago, Jack se acercó a él y le besó, estuvo unos segundos por su cuello y sus labios de nuevo, hasta que finalmente, se decidió a penetrarle.

El dolor fue intenso cuando el miembro de Jack penetró en su cuerpo, por lo que el capitán se quedó ahí, esperando a que el muchacho se sintiera preparado para más.

"Jack, fóllame." Fue todo lo que el capitán necesitó para seguir adelante. Poco a poco continuó penetrando por primera vez a Dean, el primer hombre que se adentraba allí, por lo que al principio, pudo escuchar sus gemidos de cierto dolor, pero pronto se convirtieron en nuevos gemidos totalmente placenteros que le pedían más.

Por fin, todo Jack estaba dentro de Dean, los dos se miraron y sonrieron, Dean dolorido pero sintiendo el comienzo de un placer que creía que podía ser eterno, con su cuerpo inundado por el miembro de Jack. de repente, Jack salió de él y entró con mayor decisión. Dean gimió de nuevo, pero ahora por el tremendo placer aquello suponía para él. a los pocos segundos, Jack comenzó a penetrarle sin parar y los dos cuerpos se movieron al unísono.

"Jack, quiero que termines dentro de mi." Dijo Dean en un intenso gemido, pues apenas podía aguantar más el orgasmo que estaba a punto de tener con las últimas acometidas y envestidas de Jack. arañó con tremenda fuerza la espalda del capitán pegando tanto el cuerpo de Jack a él que ahora su amante apenas salía de su interior.

"¿Estás listos?" De nuevo Dean asintió entre jadeos y a un mismo tiempo los dos tuvieron un intenso orgasmo. Jack llenó el interior de Dean y este salpicó el pecho del capitán entre risas de placer.

El capitán cayó sobre Dean. "Vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas porque me siento realmente atraído por esta asignatura." Jack le besó una vez más, mientras Dean rodeaba su cuerpo y se acomodaba contra él.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de recorrer toda la base buscando a Sam, Ianto dio con él en la bahía. Le resultaba extraño caminar por aquellos pasillos que hacía un año que no cruzaba, pero que todavía conocía sin ningún problema. Todo estaba igual, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido nada había cambiado, excepto sus propios sentimientos por ese lugar.

Recordaba Torchwood tres con un gran cariño, por ser el lugar en el que se había enamorado de Jack, porque allí había dejado de ser el chico apocado y que continuamente se lamentaba por la muerte de Lisa y había sido realmente feliz.

Cardiff había cambiado su mundo, pero hasta que no había conocido a Sam, no se había dado cuenta de lo que era estar realmente enamorado y estar dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso con nadie.

"Llevo un bueno rato buscándote." Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró al frente donde algunos barcos se movían. El mar estaba en completa calma, de una forma muy diferente a como se sentía él en ese momento.

"Lo siento, necesitaba un momento para estar sólo."

"¿Querías alejarte también de mi? Creía que me contabas todo." Dijo Ianto con un tono de voz más apagado de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero no quería perder a Sam no quería pensar que una disputa con su hermano pudiera hacer que el hombre con el que iba a casarse, se separara de él poco a poco.

"No, claro que no, es sólo que…" Sam suspiró. Era todo tan difícil.

Su vida había cambiado por completo en un año escaso, de repente su hermano no le hablaba, no quería ni verle, había cortado completamente su relación con él y lo cierto era que Sam todavía no sabía porque había ocurrido eso exactamente.

Las manos de Ianto sobre las suyas le hicieron reaccionar. Lo miró y se dio cuenta que le estaba sonriendo, que mostraba una maravillosa sonrisa, la misma que le había enamorado la primera vez que habían tenido una cita de verdad. Ianto deslizó los dedos sobre las grandes manos de Sam. Le gustaban, adoraba que el cazador acaparará todo su cuerpo con aquellas dos manos y así sentirse protegido.

"Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza separarme de ti. Te quiero y lo sabes muy bien." Sin decir nada más, Sam lo abrazó, lo rodeó con sus brazos igual que hacía cuando se quedaba dormido, rodeó su cuerpo hasta que no había forma de escapar.

"Deberías hablar con Dean."

"¿Crees que no lo he intentado?"

"Sam, te conozco, eso es cierto y apenas he hablado con tu hermano, pero si se algo de vosotros. Por mucho que intentes forzarlo no eres feliz." Sam lo miró sin saber a que se refería. "No me refiero a que no seas feliz conmigo. No eres feliz sin tu hermano, no creas que no me he dado cuenta. Cuando le llamas y no te contesta, es como si te hubieran dicho que el mundo se acabara. Tienes que hablar con él."

"¿Y como lo hago si Dean no quiere hablar conmigo?" Sam volvió a mirar a la bahía. Allí todo parecía mucho más fácil, el mar, el viento, los barcos, todos hacían su trabajo para que la escena fuera siempre perfecta. ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo con Dean? "Mi hermano es un testarudo, se enfadó conmigo, aunque me gustaría saber exactamente porque y desde entonces ya sabes la historia."

"Tal vez yo pueda hablar con Jack."

"No, no quiero que hagáis vosotros de intermediarios, esto es algo entre Dean y yo, tenemos que arreglarlo nosotros."

"¿Quién dijo que tu hermano era un testarudo? Sois iguales Sam, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, tu hermano y tu sois iguales y ninguno va a dar su brazo a torcer así como así."

Sam lo miró, primero descolocado, pues nunca se había planteado que realmente su hermano y él fueran tan iguales, pero en cuanto lo pensó un poco, se dio cuenta que era verdad.

Sam rodeó la cintura de Ianto y atrajo a su prometido hasta él, le besó en la mejilla y sonrió. "Te quiero por lo sincero que eres, me encanta que me digas todo lo que yo no puedo o más bien no quiero ver."

- o -

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a torturar a tu hermano de esta forma?" Dean se dio la vuelta sobresaltado. Jack estaba en la puerta, apoyado sobre el marco, mostraba una media sonrisa, tan característica en él, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirada puesta fija en Dean. "Te pones muy interesante cuando estás tan pensativo, pero la verdad es que cuando estás enfadado no me gustas nada, demasiado silencioso para mi gusto."

"Sam es un imbécil."

"Es posible, pero creo que en eso os parecéis bastante."

"¡Hey!" No sabía como había llegado hasta él tan rápido y sin hacer el más leve ruido. Pero cuando Dean se dio de nuevo la vuelta, Jack estaba allí, delante de él, aprisionándolo entre los brazos y sonriendo ampliamente antes de darle un intenso beso en los labios.

"Has dejado de lado a tu hermano por ciertos celos." Dean abrió la boca, pero el dedo de Jack sobre sus labios se lo impidió. "Llámalo como quieras, pero hasta que apareció Ianto, Sam era totalmente tuyo, viajaba contigo, seguía tus órdenes, Sam era tu vida, no había nada más, ni para ti ni para él. De repente, Sam se enamora, descubre que quiere a otra persona, con la que desea estar más tiempo que contigo y eso te enfada. Pero claro, Dean el orgulloso no va a decir nada porque eso demostraría que está hecho un sentimental y no te gusta nada la idea. ¿He acertado?"

"Ni lo más mínimo, pero no está mal como intento." Dean sonrió, mientras en su interior se preguntaba como era posible que Jack lo conociera tan bien.

Era cierto que tenían una especie de relación, algo que podía llamarse sentimental, pero que en ningún caso, implicaba estar enamorado de alguien o al menos ninguno de los dos había querido decirlo. Pero lo que no si imaginaba era que resultara un libro abierto para Jack, que pudiera ver cada una de sus facetas sin ningún problema.

"Eres bueno inventándote personajes para tus cacerías, pero cuando se trataba de esconderte a ti mismo de las personas a las que importas algo, no lo haces nada bien Dean Winchester."

Jack lo abrazó y deslizó sus manos por la espalda del cazador hasta introducirlas en su pantalón. Dean suspiró intensamente; Jack era el primer y hasta ese momento el único hombre con el que se había acostado, el primero que le había besado y una de las primeras personas fuera de su propia familia, a la que realmente le había abierto el corazón, sin miedo a que le hiciera daño.

Pero no le había dicho todo, no le había dicho lo que realmente sentía por él, no le había dicho que le quería, que estaba empezando a darse cuenta que no podría vivir sin él, que Jack le había cambiado de una forma que hasta ese momento no había hecho nadie más. Y eso le daba miedo, le aterraba pensar que Dean Winchester se hubiera enamorado.

"¿Qué es lo que te da miedo Dean?" El muchacho miró al capitán sorprendido porque le hubiera leído la mente con tanta facilidad. "Lo llevas grabado en la piel; tienes miedo a que alguien que te importa salga herido, te aterra hacer daño a la gente a la que quieres y no puedes pensar en la idea de poner en peligro a la gente de tu entorno frente a los demonios que cazas."

"¿Acaso hablo en sueños?"

"Si, eso también, pero no te das cuenta que eres demasiado fácil de comprender, por mucho que tu pienses lo contrario y te aterra que tu hermano te conozca tanto como para que sepa porque te ha hecho daño."

"Sam no me ha hecho daño. Es sólo que mi hermano es un maldito egoísta que no se da cuenta lo importante que es lo que hacemos para salvar al mundo." Volvió a fruncir el ceño y Jack sonrió, pues le recordaba a un niño que conseguía hacer un cálculo muy difícil para él. "¿De que te ríes?"

"De que ere sumamente adorable."

"No es cierto, no soy adorable." Se dio la vuelta, como si realmente se hubiera enfadado con Jack, pues sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y Jack no tardó en cumplir sus expectativas.

Las manos del capitán rodearon su cintura lentamente, como si se de agua se tratara, recorriendo su cuerpo, un mar en calma deslizándose por su cuerpo. Tiraron de él, hasta apretar su cuerpo contra el de Jack, que introdujo aquellas mismas manos bajo la camiseta de Dean, hasta aprisionar su pecho. Dean suspiró, Jack sabía perfectamente como manejarle para hacerle sentir cosas que ninguna mujer había logrado hacerle sentir nunca antes.

"Tienes que hablar con tu hermano."

"¿Quién ha dicho que quiera hablar con él?"

Jack deslizó la boca hasta el cuello Dean y comenzó a besarle, lentamente, de la forma más sensual que Dean se pudiera imaginar. Apretó todavía más su cintura hasta que pudo rodear sus piernas con las propias.

"Se muy bien que quieres hablar con él. ¿O es que acaso no te acuerdas que no dejaste de hablarme de él la primera vez que nos acostamos?" Dean lo miró, intentando recordar aquella noche tan lejana.

- o -

"¿De verdad que ha sido tu primera vez con un tío?"

Dean se tumbó en la cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, estaba sudando, hacía mucho calor en el interior de la habitación. Jack se sentó sobre él y le revolvió el cabello, mientras esperaba la respuesta del cazador.

"Ya te lo he dicho, en lo que se refiere al sexo con hombres, era totalmente virgen." Jack sonrió, se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. "Lo que no me esperaba, era lo de Sam. Siempre me he metido con él diciendo que era gay, pero nunca creí que fuera cierto."

"Yo también tenía un hermano y también tenía una relación muy estrecha con él, como la que tienes tu con Sam. Pero lo perdí." La expresión de Jack cambió radicalmente al pensar en Grey.

"Lo siento no pretendía hacerte sentir mal. Pero si, Sam y yo estamos muy unidos; siempre lo he protegido, desde que era un bebé, supongo que es algo que ya no puedo evitar hacer a estas alturas, aunque sea un hombre adulto." Dean levantó las manos y recorrió el pecho de Jack con ellas, nunca hubiera pensado que le gustara tanto el contacto con el cuerpo de otro hombre.

"Sam lo es todo para ti." Dijo Jack como si se tratara de una reflexión para si mismo. "Se nota cuando lo miras, es tu hermano pequeño, siempre ha sido lo más importante en tu vida."

"¿Nos conocíamos de antes?" Dean sonrió sorprendido.

"Tal vez en otra vida o en otro planeta." Dean estaba a punto de preguntarle de que estaba hablando, pero Jack continuó haciéndolo. "Yo era como tu con mi hermano." Dean sonrió mientras lo escuchaba. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estamos aquí, hablando de nuestros hermanos pequeños, después de haber follado por primera vez, mientras mi hermano pequeño se ha acostado con tu amigo en nuestra habitación. Tío esto es demasiado raro hasta para mi." Jack se tumbó a su lado y rodeó el cuerpo del cazador, acercándolo al suyo. "Creo que necesito dormir un poco." Dean se acurrucó contra Jack y por primera vez en su vida, pero no sería la última ni mucho menos, Dean durmió junto a un hombre.

- o -

"Creo que he bebido demasiado." Dijo Ianto al dejarse caer en la cama.

"Pero tu y Jack…" Sam se tumbó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle.

"Ese es el problema, que yo creía que era Jack y yo, nunca he estado con ningún otro hombre y creía que Jack era el único, que podría sentir nada parecido por nadie más. Luego apareciste tu." Al darse cuenta que Sam se había quedado en silencio, Ianto preguntó. "¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?"

"No, es que estás hablando de lo que sientes por mi y yo todavía estoy asimilando que me he acostado con un hombre, porque lo cierto es que ha sido lo más natural del mundo y si te digo la verdad es que tal vez yo si que pueda sentir algo por ti, digamos que me siento bastante atraido por ti."

"¿Quiere eso decir…" Ianto no sabía si hacer la pregunta, pues no sabía como sentaría a Sam lo que quería decirle; pero al mirarle a los ojos y darse cuenta de la mirada tan sincera que tenía el hombre con el se había acostado y que para su gran sorpresa, no había sido Jack.

Entonces Ianto se dio cuenta, se había acostado con alguien que no era Jack. Estaba enamorado del capitán, siempre lo había estado en realidad, pero aquella era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien que no fuera Jack. Sentía que le había traicionado, que aún cuando Jack lo sabía y no había dicho nada, acababa de romperle el corazón.

Se separó rápidamente de Sam y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sam se acercó, pudo notar sus manos sobre sus caderas y se estremeció con fuerza. "Ianto ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No deberíamos haber hecho esto."

"Pero…"

"No, lo siento, es mi culpa, pero no debíamos haber hecho esto." Ianto se levantó rápidamente y sin mediar palabra, empezó a vestirse.

"Ianto vamos."

Pero el joven agente no contestó y tras vestirse todo lo rápidamente que pudo salió de la habitación, un momento antes de marcharse se dio la vuelta y en la misma puerta se volvió hacia Sam, que se había quedado sentado en la cama.

"Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero yo no soy así, no me acuesto con el primer hombre que conozca, por mi atractivo que lo encuentre. Lo siento Sam, pero sigo estando enamorado de Jack."

Un momento más tarde había salido. Pero Sam no se quedó allí, algo muy grande había cambiado en su interior, Ianto le había mostrado algo que nadie antes había puesto delante de él y no iba a dejarlo escapar.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack." Ianto entró en la oficina del capitán. Jack lo miró, el muchacho estaba asustado, no era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su rostro. "Espero no molestar, pero necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Dean y el capitán se separaron. El cazador observó a Jack, sabía que todavía sentía algo muy grande por Ianto, había un vacío en su interior ahora que su antiguo amente ya no estaba con él, que Dean no estaba seguro poder llegar algún día. Pero al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera sabía si lo quería llenar, si estaba dispuesto a formar una pareja de verdad con Jack, tener una familia incluso.

Ese pensamiento le asustaba le debilitaba incluso y lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era que necesitaba salir corriendo. Sam diría que eso le convertía en un cobarde, siempre lo hacía para obligarle a tomar una decisión cuando se trataba de algo importante.

"¿Va todo bien?" Volvió a preguntar Jack cuando Ianto no contestó.

"La verdad es que no."

"Ya se, ya se, esperaré fuera. Al fin y al cabo, quien soy yo aquí…" Hacerse el ofendido cuando realmente no lo estaba se le daba bastante bien, sobretodo cuando sabía que Jack haría cualquier cosa por hacerle sentir bien.

"Dean." De espaldas al capitán, Dean sonrió, siempre lo conseguía, pero aún así se mantuvo en sus trece.

"No es igual, mira para Ianto no soy más que el hermano de su novio, así que…"

"Preferiría que te quedaras Dean, esto también te incumbe a ti." Dean miró al muchacho sin comprender de que estaba hablando. "Es Sam, no se lo que le ocurre pero de pronto, se ha puesto muy enfermo."

"¿Qué significa eso? Sam estaba bien cuando lo he visto antes." Dean no soportaba saber que algo le ocurría a su hermano. Toda la vida cuidando de él, no iba a ser tan fácil para dejar que fuera otro el que se ocupara de su hermano.

"No lo se, yo también le he visto bien, pero de repente." Ianto dejó de hablar, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, como si estuvieran trabajando con un enorme taladro en su interior. Se apoyó en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio y trató de relajar su respiración.

"Ianto ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó el capitán mientras se acercaba a su antiguo compañero. Le tocó el rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo, la fiebre le había subido en pocos segundos. "Vamos será mejor que te tumbes."

"Yo voy a ver a mi hermano." Dean no quitó la vista de Jack y por un momento se preguntó si también se preocuparía de la misma forma por él si le ocurriera algo malo o si tal y como había pensado muchas veces, simplemente era que Jack seguía enamorado de Ianto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Jack dejó que Ianto se recostara sobre él y lo llevó a la enfermería. Escuchó su respiración acelerada y dificultosa y sintió como su cuerpo había comenzado temblar agitadamente.

"Todo va a salir bien ya lo verás. Si lo que tiene tu es lo mismo que tiene Sam, entonces podremos hacer una comparación y en seguida estaréis los dos como nuevos." Jack besó cálidamente la frente de Ianto y este abrazó a él, intentando no caer al suelo.

El capitán lo sentó en una de las camillas y ajustó un pequeño aparato a su brazo, momentos antes de que una de las máquinas que tenían a su lado, comenzara a mostrar los signos del corazón del agente.

"Jack ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y Sam como está? Necesito verle, le he dejado allí y se estará preocupando por mi." Intentó ponerse en pie pero las piernas dejaron de funcionarle y si no hubiera sido por Jack, hubiera caído al suelo irremediablemente.

"Todo va a salir bien ya lo verás. Además creo que no es el mejor momento para ir a ningún lado." Dijo sosteniendo a Ianto entre sus brazos.

"Pero Sam..."

"Veo que aún estando fuera de aquí, sigue gustándote llevarme la contraria. Todavía sigo siendo el capitán Harkness y cuando digo que puedo solucionar algo, lo digo en serio. Así que vamos, vuelve a la camilla y…"

No pudo terminar la frase, pues para entonces Ianto cayó inconsciente, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Jack y todo su cuerpo sostenido por el capitán.

"¡Ianto!" Pero el joven agente no contestó.

Por su parte, Dean corrió por la base, hasta llegar al sofá donde Ianto había dejado a Sam. Gwen estaba con él y al ver llegar a su hermano se apartó para dejarle paso junto con su hermano pequeño.

"Ha sido totalmente repentino. Un momento estaba perfectamente, estábamos hablando del nombre le íbamos a poner el bebé y al momento siguiente se ha empezado a sentir mal. En menos de cinco minutos ha caído inconsciente y la fiebre le ha subido sin darnos cuenta."

"Creo que es lo mismo que le ocurre a Ianto." Dean tocó la frente de su hermano y comprobó que estaba cubierta de sudor y completamente caliente. "No se lo que es esto, pero es probable que se esté extendiendo. Gwen, no deberías estar aquí y menos en tu estado, si esto es una infección, cualquiera de nosotros podría ser el siguiente en cogerla."

"No voy a irme a ningún lado y dejaros aquí con esto."

La mano de Rhys sobre el hombro de Gwen hizo que la agente dejara de hablar y se volvió hacia su marido. Rhys estaba visiblemente preocupado y aunque no había dicho nada, su pensamiento era el mismo que Dean. Tan sólo quería que su mujer estuviera fuera de peligro y teniendo en cuenta que estaba embarazada, era un riesgo todavía mayor.

"Muy bien, me marcharé, pero si ocurre algo, quiero que me informes y da igual lo que diga Jack, por mucho que te diga eso de _"no debemos molestarla por que está embarazada". _Quiero estar informada."

"Muy bien tu ganas te llamaré si tenemos alguna novedad, pero ahora por favor Gwen." Dean miró a Rhys, pidiéndole que sacara su mujer de allí, pero este le devolvió la mirada, jamás conseguiría sacar a Gwen si ella no quería. "No os conozco hace mucho y tal vez me veas como el nuevo ligue de Jack, pero te puedo asegurar que me preocupo por tu y no me gustaría saber que has caído enferma. Deja que Jack y yo nos ocupemos de esto."

"Y luego dices que eres un tío totalmente independiente y sin ataduras." Gwen acarició el rostro de Dean y sonrió. "Eres un gran chico, ya se porque Jack te quería aquí, aparte de sus motivaciones iniciales contigo."

"Gwen." La llamó Rhys, que no quería estar allí ni un momento más del necesario, pensando sobre todo su bebé. Si tan sólo se tratara de Gwen, entones no habría manera de sacarla de allí, pero afortunadamente para él, las prioridades de su mujer habían cambiado tanto como las suyas.

"Recuerda que has dicho que me llamarás." Dean asintió mientras poco a poco Rhys iba tirando de ella.

Un momento más tarde, Dean se había quedado a solas con su hermano, se arrodilló junto a él y volvió a tocarle la frente. No estaba seguro pero podría decir que la fiebre le había subido.

"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre hermanito? Tal vez no he estado lo suficientemente atento estos días y tan sólo me preocupaba mi propio orgullo. Mira que he sido estúpido, pensar que podrías dejarme por un tío." Dean sonrió con tristeza. "Lo malo es que a lo mejor me he dado cuenta de esto demasiado tarde y ahora… No, eso no va a pasar, todo va a salir bien ya lo verás."

"Dean…" Murmuró Sam entre delirios.

"Si estoy aquí Sammy, ¿Crees acaso que iba a abandonarte en tu estado? Si ni siquiera puedes levantarte.

"Esa cosa nos ha pillado. Ianto no lo sabe, no se lo dije."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Todos estáis en peligro, todos sois vulnerables. Vuestras emociones, le gustan vuestras emociones."

"Sam."

"Lo estaba estudiando justo antes de venir a Cardiff, pero creo que me ha seguido. Tienes que pararla Dean, tienes que pararla antes de que te cace a ti también." Sam protestó, algo le estaba haciendo daño, se removió, como si estuviera forcejeando con un enemigo invisible.

"¿Sam que te ocurre?"

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par y cogió la solapa de la cazadora de su hermano con fuerza.

"Tiene a Ianto, lo se, puedo sentirlo y vosotros sois los siguientes si no lo detenéis antes. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, se removió por el dolor en todo su cuerpo y dejó caer a la mano que sostenía a Dean, pues un momento más tarde había caído inconsciente.

- o -

Ianto se sentía mal por lo ocurrido. Él nunca había sido infiel a ninguna de las personas con las que había estado y ahora sentía que eso era precisamente lo que le había hecho a Jack, serle infiel al acostarse con Sam.

Por eso, necesitaba pensar, asegurarse que todavía tenía claro lo que sentía por Jack e intentar descubrir si sentía algo por Sam, pues estaba seguro que el cazador sentía algo por él, que lo que acababan de hacer, no había significado un polvo para Sam, sino que había algo más.

Caminó sin rumbo, con la única referencia de las luces de un bar a lo lejos. Anduvo entre las calles que formaban las habitaciones del hotel, dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran solos, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había metido en un callejón sin salida.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda, seguidos de unas risas. Se dio la vuelta y sorprendido se encontró con cuatro hombres que ocupaban toda la entrada del callejón.

"¿Tu eres uno de los tíos de la 124 verdad? Venís aquí para acostaros juntos y encima os parece bien. malditos degenerados."

"¿Y vosotros sois?"

"Mirad a quién tenemos aquí. Ya os dije que esos tíos estaban enrollados."

"Debería daros vergüenza." Dijo otro de los tipos mientras todos caminaron hacia Ianto lentamente.

El muchacho se acercó a la pared y buscó el arma que siempre llevaba consigo.

"¿Tienes miedo princesa? Pues no te preocupes que tan sólo vamos a divertirnos."

"Chicos aprecio mucho lo que hacéis pero me gustaría irme." Ianto intentó disimular, aunque no era fácil. Caminó como si nada hasta donde estaban los hombres y trató de pasar a su lado. Sin embargo el que tenía a su lado, no le dejó y le empujó hasta que se golpeó la espalda contra la pared.

"¿Se puede saber donde vas? Acabamos de empezar una fiesta en tu honor y ya te quieres marchar. Eso es muy desconsiderado por tu parte."

Otro de los hombres, lo sujetó contra la pared y el tercero le quitó el arma que ya tenía en la mano. Le cogió por la barbilla y acercó su rostro hasta el de Ianto. "Este es un juguete para lo mayores."

"Tíos por favor."

"Mirad, ahora el muchachito suplica, si todavía no hemos hecho nada."

El hombre que le sujetaba la cintura le soltó y comenzó a reírse, por lo que Ianto pensó que era su única oportunidad de salir de allí con vida, por lo que con un movimiento rápido, gracias al entrenamiento que Jack le había proporcionado, le dio un golpe en la entrepierna al hombre que tenía delante e intentó salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, algo le hizo perder el equilibro, una mano que le sujetó y le hizo caer al suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza pero se dio la vuelta y lanzó un puñetazo a la nada, que fue detenido por uno de los hombres, mientras los otros reían.

Alguien le cogió las dos manos y las sujetó por encima de la cabeza.

"¡Soltadme, dejadme ir!"

Un puñetazo en la cara le hizo callar.

"Ahora vas a hacer las cosas a nuestra manera."

Alguien le aprisionó la garganta, le dejó sin respiración, apenas aguantaría unos pocos segundos más. Entonces escuchó unos nuevos pasos y creyó que se trataba de Jack, deseó que se tratara del capitán, pero no pudo comprobarlo, pues un segundo más tarde, cayó inconsciente por la falta de aire.


	8. Chapter 8

El hombre soltó de golpe a Ianto. El agente apenas podía respirar, por lo que abrir los ojos y comprobar lo que estaba ocurriendo era todavía más difícil para el. Escuchó voces, aunque casi no les prestó atención. Le ardía la garganta, pero aún así gateó con mucho esfuerzo para alejarse de aquel tipo. Se apoyó en la pared y levantó por fin la vista; tosió con fuerza e inspiró; por fin el aire estaba entrando de nuevo en sus pulmones.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Jack, no era el capitán el que había sido el que había ido en su ayuda, sino que se trataba del menor de los Winchester. Sam lo observó un momento y sonrió a Ianto. El agente le sonrió dolorosamente, pero al menos eso le hacía sentir mejor y sobretodo protegido.

"Dejadle en paz." Dijo Sam al aparecer frente a los hombres que estaban lastimando a Ianto.

"¿Y tu quien eres?"

"Mirad parece que el chico tiene novio." Todos los hombres rieron a un mismo tiempo.

"La verdad es que si, tiene novio y no soy yo, lo siento chicos, pero si hubiera venido su novio, tal vez hubiera sido mucho peor. Os conviene más enfrentaros a mi." Ianto se sorprendió de escuchar a Sam hablando así, pues le recordaba mucho a Jack y eso, no iba a negarlo le gustaba. "Siempre podríamos marcharos."

"¿Quién lo dice? Vamos niño, vete a casa, seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que hacerte el héroe y dejar que te maten por tu amigo. Además, tu chico no ha dicho que no quiera estar con nosotros."

El líder de aquellos hombres se acercó a Ianto desoyendo las palabras de Sam. Un muchacho, por muy grande que fuera, por mucha rabia que hubiera en sus ojos, no le iba a intimidar así como así. Ianto no podía retroceder más, ese hombre se acercaba hacia él, iba a volver a cogerlo y no podía ir a ningún sitio.

Estaba aterrado, se había enfrentado a tantas criaturas estando en Torchwood y ahora temía que fuera a morir a manos de otro ser humano. Aquello no era posible, no tenía sentido, no podía terminar así, Jack no podía dejarle morir en un simple callejón, tenía que aparecer, Sam no podía con aquellos. ¿Cuántos eran, cinco, seis hombres? Eran demasiados para un ser humano, por mucho que fuera un cazador.

De nuevo la mirada de Ianto se encontró con la de Sam, se miraron y el cazador volvió a sonreírle, parecía tenerlo todo realmente controlado y Ianto se preguntó como era eso humanamente posible.

El hombre le hizo levantarse y lo apretó contra la pared, se hizo daño en la espalda a causa del golpe, pero no dijo nada, el miedo no le permitía hablar y mucho menos quejarse.

Sin contestar, Sam mostró un arma, no el cuchillo de Ruby con el que había acabado con tantos demonios y con el que sentía cómodo a la hora de enfrentarse a alguien, pero seguía siendo una buena pistola.

"Joe." Llamó uno de sus hombres al líder. Que parecía estar demasiado ocupado con Ianto, al que no había dejado de sonreírle con aquella sonrisa de maldad que impedía a Ianto cualquier tipo de movimiento. "Joe."

"¿Qué queréis?"

Al darse la vuelta, el hombre se encontró con Sam junto a él, con el cuchillo en la mano y la vista clavada en él. Se preguntó si era posible que el muchacho se hubiera hecho más grande o si siempre había sido tan grande.

"He dicho que le dejes en paz." Dijo con mayor fuerza Sam al hombre. "Date la vuelta y déjale en paz o te mataré."

"Mirad, el gallito quiere demostrarle al chico que le quiere." Ninguno de los hombres dijo nada en esta ocasión porque a nadie le hacía la gracia lo que estaba a punto de pasar. ¿Qué pasa que os habéis vuelto todos unos cobardes de repente?"

El hombre volvió a soltar a Ianto y esta vez dejó de prestarle atención. Sacó también un cuchillo, mayor que el que llevaba Sam y se lo pasó de mano a mano, como si intentara impresionar al muchacho. Su risa era todavía más malvada que antes, le gustaba aquel juego; no sería el primer muchacho que se acercaba a él buscando emociones fuertes y acababa bajo tierra.

Se lanzó a por Sam pero con un movimiento rápido, el cazador se apartó, se quedó ahí, esperando a que su atacante reaccionara. El hombre gruñó todavía ligeramente molesto y se serenó, agarró con más fuerza el cuchillo y buscó el punto de débil de su adversario; pero sorprendido, no encontró nada.

No le importó, quería acabar con eso, ahora si que quería patearle el culo, hacerle morder el polvo y demostrarle a sus hombres que un niñato cualquier no iba a poder con él.

Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues antes de poder hacer nada Sam le dio un golpe en el estómago, un tremendo golpe que le hizo doblarse y otro en el rostro que le tumbó en el suelo. Se agachó sobre él y puso el cuchillo en su garganta.

"¿Os vais a marchar de aquí y nos vais a dejar tranquilos?" El hombre asintió en silencio, aterrado por miedo a que el extraño muchacho fuera a matarle realmente o no.

Sam se quitó de encima y se echó a un lado, atento a que Ianto estuviera realmente bien, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo. Joe y sus hombres se fueron tan rápido como habían aparecido. Durante un momento ni Sam ni Ianto se movieron, esperando a ver si aquellos tipos decidían volver o no.

Pasados unos segundos, Sam se dio la vuelta y ayudó a Ianto a ponerse en pie.

"Ahora debes pensar que soy un cobarde y un blando." Ianto sonrió con tristeza, le gustaba aquel chico no iba a negarlo, no había sentido nada igual excepto estando con Jack y se sentía realmente ridículo por todo lo había ocurrido con Sam. "Primero me acuesto contigo, completamente borracho, me voy de la habitación diciendo que estoy enamorado de otro y ahora esto. Definitivamente debo parecerte un completo imbécil."

"¿Sinceramente?" Ianto asintió, mientras se limpiaba la suciedad del suelo del traje y trataba de quitar el mayor número de arrugas posibles. "No ha estado mal echarte un mano. De vez en cuando me gusta enfrentarte a seres humanos para variar, nada que pueda matarme con un mordedura o que vuele, simplemente un tipo que se mete donde no debe."

Ianto, pese a escuchar lo que decía el muchacho, se acercó al final del callejón y miró hacia las habitaciones. Jack estaba al fondo, podía verlo aunque solo fuera una figura al fondo de la calle; se acercaba a él lentamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ianto suspiró, deseaba tanto que Jack se hubiera comportado como lo había hecho Sam. ¿Tan difícil era conseguir que Jack se enamorara de él?

Tal vez ese era el verdadero problema, que Ianto estaba enamorado del capitán, pero el sentimiento no era recíproco. Tal vez Jack, después de todo no le quería de la misma forma y Ianto para él fuera un juego, intenso, pero un juego al fin y al cabo.

"No te des mal, si el capitán no te quiere, es porque no te merece." Ianto se dio la vuelta al escuchar aquello, sorprendido por las palabras de Sam. Sin embargo, el cazador, continuó hablando completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. "Lo digo en serio, eres un tío encantador y me gustas…"

"Sam."

"No espera déjame terminar. Si me gustas, no se si siento lo mismo que Jack siente por ti, pero te puedo asegurar que me gustas y se tu sientes también algo por mi, no creo que seas de los tíos que se acuestan con el primer tío que les parece que está bueno."

"No se lo que siento."

"Lo se, por eso no quiero presionarte, ni lo voy a hacer. Sólo digo que si Jack no te quiere de verdad es que no te merece."

Sin responder, Ianto salió del callejón al encuentro de Jack, pero para entonces ya tenía en la cabeza las palabras del muchacho, el mismo que había arriesgado su vida por él, pues al fin y al cabo, Sam no era como el capitán, si se sacrificaba moría, el mismo que le había dicho que le gustaba, como no se lo había dicho nadie hasta entonces.

Pero Ianto seguía teniendo el mismo problema. Estaba enamorado, no había otro hombre su vida más que Jack, no podía pensar en enamorarse de nadie más y aún así, Sam acababa de aparecer en su mente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Jack mientras le abrazaba.

"Si, gracias, Sam me ha ayudado." Ianto miró un momento atrás, allí estaba Sam, apoyado en la pared del callejón, mirándole, sin querer nada, sin intentar alejarlo de Jack, simplemente observándole, preguntándose si había hecho bien al decir aquello.

- o -

"¿De que estás hablando Sammy?" Preguntó Dean, mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano. "No tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo."

"Si que lo tiene Dean y tienes que escucharme, es muy importante que hables con Jack y le digas que tiene que encontrar a la criatura antes de que…" Sam apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano.

"¿Antes de que Sammy? Vamos hermano, dime lo que te ocurre."

Sam continuó apretando la mano de su hermano, sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de perder el conocimiento, pero tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que decirle a su hermano lo que sabía sobre aquella criatura, porque Ianto estaba peor que él, Ianto había sucumbido antes a la fuerza de aquella cosa, seguramente por los sentimientos que todavía profesaba por Jack.

Lo comprendía, sabía que lo que Ianto y el capitán habían pasado juntos era demasiado fuerte, por eso; había aprendido a aceptarlo, a saber que Ianto estaría siempre, de algún modo, enamorado de Jack, por mucho que le quisiera a él, por mucho que Sam le dijera que iba a cuidarle y a amarle como nunca lo había hecho Jack.

"Dean, escúchame, está todo en mi ordenador, lo tengo todo allí almacenado. Y tienes que darte prisa, porque tarde o temprano te afectará también a ti."

"Sam lo digo en serio, no se lo que estás hablando, porque dices que me afectará a mi, estoy bien. Además ya debería…"

"no a todos nos afecta igual, depende de los sentimientos que intentes esconder y de lo fuerte que seas. Yo siento, temo que Ianto me pueda dejar para volver con Jack, siempre lo he sentido así, ese miedo ha estado en mi siempre, pero nunca se lo he dicho y luego estás tu. Siempre he odiado que termináramos así, ¿Por qué dejamos de hablar?"

El dolor volvió otra vez a él. Pero tenía que seguir hablando, tenía que decirlo, por si no lo lograba. Había visto como atacaba aquella cosa cuando había sentimientos reprimidos y ahora tenía la oportunidad de dejar las cosas claras con su hermano.

"Vamos Sam tienes que descansar."

"No, no puedo descasar. Mira en mi ordenador, en la carpeta de Torchwood, está todo ahí. Dean, por favor, necesito que me perdones." Dean lo miró sin entender lo que estaba diciendo su hermano, pero no dijo nada y dejó que Sam continuara hablando.

Odiaba tener que ver a su hermano así y sobretodo odiaba sentirse completamente impotente y no poder hacer nada por él. Tan sólo podía escucharle y estar a su lado. En ese momento Dean se sintió fatal por haber estado tanto tiempo apartado de su hermano, por temer ahora la posibilidad de perderlo, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo separados.

"Dean no lo hagas." Dijo con toda la rotundidad de que su agotado cuerpo era capaz.

"¿Hacer que?"

"Culparte por algo, entonces estarás poniéndole las cosas más fáciles a esa cosa, te lo digo por experiencia. Ya tienes bastante con no querer creerte que estás enamorado de Jack, como para encima sentirte mal por mi."

"No me siento…" Dean dejó de hablar, pues hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle más de lo normal. "No me siento mal." Intentó que su hermano no notara la mentira en su rostro demasiado. "Lo que tu tienes que hacer es descansar."

"Prométeme que hablarás con Jack."

"Si, le daré la información."

"No me refiero a eso." Protestó Sam, mientras notaba que los ojos se le iban cerrando, que apenas podía controlar su cuerpo y que en unos momentos, dejaría de ser de ninguna ayuda. "Dijo a que hables con Jack, lo necesitas, si queréis ganarle, tenéis que ser…" Exhaló con fuerza, todavía no sabía como afectaba exactamente al cuerpo humano aquella criatura, pero el único método con el que realmente se le podía combatir, era la sinceridad. Por favor, Dean." Sam lo atrajo hacia él, para poder hablarle al oído pues ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar más fuerte. "No cometas el mismo error que yo, se sincero con el hombre al que quieres, dile la verdad y lucha contra esa cosa."

"¿Y que hay de ti?"

las manos de Sam cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Dean lo miró, esperando que simplemente estuviera agotado, que necesitar un momento para recuperarse. Pero no fue así, Sam tenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía quieto, completamente inmóvil.

"¿Sam?" No hubo respuesta alguna "Vamos Sam no me hagas esto."

Durante un momento se temió lo peor. Su hermano le había pedido perdón, Sam había dicho lo que llevaba intentando decirle por teléfono durante más de un año. Dean no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Sam supiera que estaba a punto de morir.

"¡Sammy!"

Por eso tuvo que comprobar que estaba respirando, aunque su pulso era muy débil, se apoyó sobre su pecho y escuchó, ahí estaba su corazón, muy débil, demasiado para que Dean se sintiera tranquilo, pero al menos Sam todavía estaba vivo.

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y tal vez, después de todo Sam tenía razón y era hora de hablar con Jack. Presionó el intercomunicador, aunque esos aparatos del capitán no le gustaban demasiado.

"Jack, se que no es el mejor momento, pero creo que deberíamos hablar."


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Dean, por qué te has puesto tan serio?" Jack sonreía, aunque el gesto pronto desapareció, al ver que el cazador se mantenía firme, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos verdes puestos sobre los del capitán. "Vale, estás empezando a hacerme sentir mal. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sam acaba de perder el conocimiento, lo que sea que atacó a Ianto, también le está ganando la batalla a mi hermano y empiezo a temer que pueda no salir de esta." Dean suspiró, aterrado por el sólo pensamiento de perder a Sam y sobretodo por no poder arreglar las cosas con él antes.

Jack se levantó del sillón y sin decir nada dio la vuelta a la mesa, para finalmente arropar entre sus brazos al cazador. Normalmente, Dean se retiraría o diría que aquello era demasiado cursi para él. Pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado cansado como para no hacerlo. Además estaban las palabras de su hermano, eso de que tenía que hablar con Jack, ser sincero con él y decirle de una vez lo que sentía por él. Dean no era el mayor experto en lo que a relaciones sentimentales se trataba y mucho menos cuando tenía que abrirle su corazón a alguien.

Pero ahora lo necesitaba, estsaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a decirle a Jack de una vez por todas lo que desde un principio había sentido por él, pero que por miedo o por vergüenza tal vez, nunca se había atrevido a decirle.

"Dean, seguro que tu hermano se pone bien, no le conozco mucho," Era cierto, apenas le conocía por lo separados que habían estado los hermanos durante aquellos meses y ahora se sentía mal, pues de conocerlo mejor, tal vez podría ayudarle, tanto a él como a Ianto, por lo que estaban pasando. "pero si parece un poco a ti, estoy seguro que es todo un luchador y saldrá de esta."

El cuerpo de Dean se estremeció y aunque trató ocultarlo, Jack se lo quedó mirando, sin decir nada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, es sólo… estoy cansado eso es todo. No he dormido muy bien estos dos días." Sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Jack lo empujó hasta su mesa y le hizo sentarse sobre ella "Jack, preferiría que no me trataras como si fuera un crío. Te he dicho que estoy bien, cansado, pero bien."

"Pues tu cara y lo pálido que estás no dicen lo mismo."

Dean lo sabía, pues ya lo estaba sintiendo. Se lo había dicho Sam y aunque en un primer momento había pensado que se trataba de un delirio producido por lo mal que se encontraba, ahora se daba cuenta que aquella criatura, lo que quiera fuera, también le estaba afectando a él.

Dean volvió a suspirar, a cada momento que pasaba se encontraba peor, así que si quería ser sincero con Jack, si quería terminar con eso, antes de acabar igual que Sam, ese era el momento de hacerlo.

"Vale, será mejor que lo diga ya."

"¿El qué?"

"Espero que no me recuerdes mucho haber dicho esto, pero es la única forma de saber que esto realmente funciona."

"¿Dean de que estás hablando?"

"Necesito saber si tu me quieres. Quiero decir, si estás enamorado de mi, porque yo… bueno, puede que yo sienta algo muy fuerte por ti, algo que no me había pasado nunca, porque no me gustan los hombres. Nunca me he sentido atraído por ningún hombre, al menos hasta que apareciste tu y entonces todo mi mundo se volvió del revés, Sam me dejó, tu te separaste de Ianto. Fue todo muy rápido y nunca he llegado a saber si estás conmigo porque realmente me quieres o simplemente porque soy el juguete con el que ahora te diviertes."

Dean sentía que la frente comenzaba a arderle, aquello iba demasiado rápido para su gusto pero tal vez era algo bueno y se tratara de la criatura de la que Sam le había hablado que trataba de defenderse.

Levantó la mirada, pues Jack todavía no le había contestado. Se sentía como un completo estúpido por haber dicho aquello. Dean Winchester, que nunca creía haber estado enamorado, que podía pasar cada noche con una mujer distinta; había dejado su vida por un completo desconocido cuando apenas llevaban una semana juntos, se había ido con él al otro lado de Océano sin pensar y ahora era posible que se diera cuenta que había cometido una auténtica estupidez, porque el capitán podía no estar en absoluto enamorado de él.

Las manos de Jack a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sosteniéndole como si fuera a perder el equilibrio. Dean levantó la mirada, lo observó ahí de pie sonriéndole, como si hiciera horas que hubiera contestado, como si aquella respuesta fuera algo tan obvio que Dean debía saberlo ya.

"¿De verdad no lo sabes?"

"Jack, me gusta tan poco como a ti, preguntarte esto, pero si Sam tiene razón, tenemos que ser sinceros, porque esa cosa se alimenta de todos los sentimientos que nos atrevemos a contar, todo lo que dejamos dentro de nosotros," El dolor en su cuerpo se hizo más intenso, ahora si que estaba convencido que aquello era una buena señal para defenderse de la criatura. Apretó con fuerza los dedos contra el escritorio, no quería mostrar todo lo débil que se encontraba. "Luego te lo explicaré todo, pero tenemos que hacer esto, al menos por las personas a las que queremos."

Jack no dijo nada, tan sólo acercó el cuerpo de Dean hacia el suyo; el cazador se movió casi sin quererlo, pues estaba demasiado débil como para poner cualquier tipo de resistencia. Lo apretó con fuerza y sostuvo su barbilla con dos dedos, mientras mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios.

"Tienes razón, no soy el tipo más dispuesto a decir lo que siento, pero esperaba que después de todo este año, supieras que te quiero. No eres sólo un hombre al que me tiro de vez en cuando, más que otra cosa porque no he estado con nadie más que tu desde... desde que nos conocimos. Me gustas, de verdad, me gustas mucho y puedo decir que si, que estoy enamorado de ti."

Dean guardó silencio, jamás le habían dicho algo así, jamás le habían tratado de aquella forma, pues en las pocas relaciones que había tenido, siempre era él el protector, el que daba el primer paso, el que tenía que decir adiós cuando no podía llegar a decir un te quiero.

Pero ahora era completamente distinto, Jack era distinto, no sólo por ser hombre, sino porque era un ser humano completamente distinto a todos los que Dean había conocido en su vida y eso, por mucho que hubiera tratado de ocultarlo hasta el momento, era la única realidad que el cazador conocía.

"¿Hay más verdad?" Consiguió preguntar Dean, a pesar que las fuerzas casi no le respondían.

Si no fuera por la fuerza con la que Jack le estaba sujetando, ya habría caído al suelo. Definitivamente, aquella criatura le estaba acatando, intentaba mantenerlo fuera de combate, que no hablara, que no se sincerara, que no le dejara sin su alimento favorito, los remordimientos.

"Se que hay mucho de ti que conozco." Dean pegó la frente al pecho de Jack y cerró los ojos, inspiró con fuerza, pues por un momento había sentido que se quedaba sin respiración. "Y me da miedo pensar que por culpa de alguno de tus grandes secretos, por algo de lo que te hace una persona completamente distinta, vayas a dejarle. Dios…" Protestó en voz baja. "No se ni porque estoy diciendo esto, yo no digo estas cosas, yo soy de los que tiene miedo a perder una relación. Supongo que es culpa de la cosa esta que nos está atacando.

"¿Estás seguro? Puede que tengas razón y no me dirías todo esto si esa criatura no te obligara a ser sincero. Pero esos sentimientos ya estaban ahí. Ese miedo ya estaba." Jack le besó en la frente, que tal y como habían pensado estaba sudada y ardiendo por culpa de la fiebre. "Deberías habérmelo dicho antes."

"¿Me hubieras dicho al verdad? ¿Me hubieras dicho, con total sinceridad, quien eres realmente, quien se esconde tras tu sonrisa?"

Los dos hombres se miraron un momento en silencio, como si ambos pudieran leer la mente del otro. Era el momento de tomar una decisión. Jack tenía que ser sincero con Dean. Si lo había sido con Ianto, no sería muy difícil serlo también con el muchacho, además siempre había estado seguro que el chico le escondía cosas, cosas que le hacían daño, que le lastimaban al pensar en ellas, cosas que le habían forjado como la persona que era ahora. De la misma forma que Dean, el capitán quería respuestas, pero sobretodo quería que su joven compañero se recuperara cuanto antes.

"Supongo que podría ponerte al día, siempre y cuando me prometas que tu tampoco te vas a guardar nada para ti." Jack le acarició la mejilla al cazador. "No sólo digo por nuestra relación o lo que sea que tengamos, lo digo por tu propia salud; si lo que dice Sam es correcto, por mucho que no te guste vas a tener que ser sincero, conmigo y sobretodo contigo mismo."

"¿Realmente es necesario?"

Jack tomó en nuevo el rostro del cazador entre sus manos y le besó en los labios.

"Lo siento, pero me temo que si."

- o -

Ianto no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, en realidad no se sentía capaz de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, pues si lo hacía, temía lo que su cabeza pudiera llegar a decidir. Quería a Jack, hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que estaba enamorado del capitán, pero ahora, no estaba seguro si podía amar también a otra persona y no sólo eso, sino a otro hombre.

Sam le había salvado la vida, mientras Jack tan sólo había esperado a que todo terminara. Se preguntó si eso significaba algo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta al respecto.

Por fin, tomó la decisión. Jack no estaba, le había dicho que iba sacar los billetes para volver a casa y que regresaría por la noche. Lo había dejado sólo después de lo que había pasado y por mucho que Ianto le había dicho que se encontraba bien, hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas, que el capitán se hubiera quedado a su lado, cuando en realidad no lo había hecho.

Por eso, salió de la habitación, mirando ambos lados antes de hacerlo, pues no quería volver a ver a aquellos tipos otra vez. El pasillo estaba vacío, afortunadamente para él, por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces fue al dormitorio de los hermanos. Deseó que Dean no estuviera, pues ya era bastante violento lo que quería decirle a Sam, como para encima tener como testigo a su hermano.

Llamó temeroso de quien le fuera a abrir, pero para su alivio, lo hizo Sam.

"¿Te molesto?"

"No para nada, vamos pasa."

Sam se hizo un lado, observando como Ianto entraba en la habitación de la forma más amedrentada que el pequeño de los hermanos hubiera visto nunca.

"¿Estás bien? Supongo que ha sido un gran shock lo de antes. Si quieres quedarte y hablamos."

"Sam, ¿De verdad te gusto?"

El muchacho se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquella pregunta. Si, se lo había dicho, le había dicho que le gustaba y que le daba tiempo para que se lo pensara, pero no esperaba que fuera algo tan rápido, algo que ni a él le había dado tiempo para reaccionar.

"Lo siento, ha sido muy precipitado ¿verdad?"

"No… bueno sí, pero no tengo que pensar esa respuesta, pues ya te lo he dicho antes. Claro que me gustas."

Sam dio un paso adelante hacia Ianto, que se había quedado completamente quieto en mitad de la habitación, clavado como si de una estatua se tratara y con los ojos puestos, sin ser capaz de parpadear, en el cazador.

"Entonces te gusto y querrías…"

Sam acarició el rostro del muchacho para intentar ponérselo un poco más fácil, pues suponía lo mucho que aquello le estaba costando.

"No quiero nada, tan sólo te lo dije porque…" Ianto creyó ver que Sam se sonrojaba. Supuso que tampoco era nada fácil para él reconocer, que sentía algo más que simple amistad por un hombre casi desconocido para él.

Los dos ahogaron una risa, mientras se miraban.

"Jack quiere irse a casa mañana ahora que hemos atrapado a la criatura."

"¿Os vais ya? Vaya." Sam bajó la mirada, había esperado poder pasar algunos ratos más con Ianto y demostrarle que podían tener algún tipo de relación juntos. Ahora se daba cuenta que ese tiempo se había terminado.

"Pero había pensado quedarme un poco más. Si quieres que me quede claro."

Sam sonrió. ¿Cómo no iba a querer?

"¿Cómo unas vacaciones?"

"Podrían ser unas vacaciones, nuestras vacaciones, porque con la vida que llevas no te vendrían nada mal unos días libres. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Por qué no nos quedamos tu y yo unos días por aquí?"

"No creo que le haga mucha gracia a Dean quedarse, creo que en eso se parece bastante a Jack, ahora que el trabajo está terminado, querrá coger de nuevo la carretera y buscar el siguiente problema. Podría decirse que las vacaciones no son lo suyo."

"No quiero hacerte elegir, no me gustaría que discutieras con tu hermano por mi culpa."

Sam suspiró. Sabía que Dean no lo comprendería, de la misma manera que no había entendido cuando había tomado la decisión de marcharse a Stanford. Volvería a cabrearse con él, tal vez dejaría de hablarle un tiempo; pero después de todo no iban a ser más que unos días de vacaciones, no se trataba de algo permanente.

"¿Entonces?" Dijo Ianto en voz tan baja que no estaba seguro si Sam le habría escuchado.

"Hablaré con mi hermano. Tal vez se moleste un poco, pero como tu has dicho, no serán más que unos días sin él."

Ambos sabían que querían más, si pasaban unos días juntos, si se lo pasaban bien y se daban cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correctos, entonces serían más de unos simples días y Dean jamás lo comprendería.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó al otro lado.

"Señor, ¿pregunta por los dos hombres que estaban en esta habitación?" El cazador se dio la vuelta y vio al viejo recepcionista del motel; un hombre agradable, algo cotilla, pero que al menos estaba enterado de todo lo que ocurría. "Se marcharon esta mañana, decían que tenían que coger un avión."

"¿Cómo dice? ¿Ya se han marchado?"

El hombre asintió, muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Aunque el más joven de los dos me dejó una carta para usted. Dijo que lo sentía y que le perdonara, pero no quería cometer un tremendo error." Sam no dijo nada, se había quedado pálido de repente. "Tenga, la carta."

Sam miró las manos del hombre, donde estaba la carta de la que le estaba hablando. No estaba seguro si quería leerla, pero por la insistencia del hombre para que la cogiera, así lo hizo. El recepcionista se alejó a paso lento, pero Sam se quedó ahí, mirando la puerta cerrada que tenía delante de él.

Se sentía como un completo estúpido, por haberse hecho ilusiones, por creer que podía llegar a tener algún tipo de relación con Ianto. Pero al final se había echado para atrás, se había arrepentido porque amaba a Jack y Sam lo comprendía, aunque ahora se sintiera dolido y derrotado.

Volvió a habitación en la que estsaba con su hermano, afortunadamente para él, Dean no estaba, por lo que pudo dejarse caer en su cama y cambiar por fin la expresión de su rostro. No quería llorar, nunca había llorado porque una chica le rompiera el corazón y sería la primera vez que ocurriera.

Miró al carta, con una mezcla de curiosidad y desasosiego a partes iguales. Quería leerlo y saber lo que le decía Ianto, tal vez, después de todo, tuviera una buena razón para marcharse. Pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón le decía que lo dejara, que había sido una experiencia bonita, pero que ya había terminado, que era hora de dejarlo marchar, de volver a su vida normal con Dean y recordarlo como una experiencia más.

Se estaba mintiendo y lo sabía bien, notaba el corazón, el mismo que le decía que lo dejara, latiendo tan fuerte que podría salírsele del pecho y las manos casi le temblaban.

Tomó la decisión de abrirla sin pensarlo más y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había tirado el sobre al suelo y tenía la hoja de papel entre los dedos. estsaba escrita a mano, la letra de Ianto era clara, pequeña y realmente bonita, pero le hacía sentirse triste al pensar que tal vez eso fuera lo último que fuera a ver de él, unas simples líneas en las que tal vez quisiera pedirle perdón.

Suspiró y comenzó a leer.

"Lo siento Sam, se que no es mucho y que no te mereces que te haga esto, pero me he dado cuenta que no estaba bien. No quiero decir que no sienta algo muy fuerte por ti, porque estaría mintiendo. Pero sigo enamorado de Jack, en realidad nunca he dejado de estarlo.

No me odies y no creas que he jugado con tus sentimientos porque estoy tan confundido como tu. Lo malo es que empiezo a pensar que os quiero a los dos y precisamente por eso, no quiero que sufras por mi indecisión, por no ser capaz de decirle que no a Jack y por no dejar atrás esa parte de mi vida que es Cardiff.

Así que será mejor que me vaya, que recordemos estos días como algo maravilloso que ocurrió y seguro que dentro de unos años, ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre.

Cuídate, Ianto."

Dejó caer la carta suelo y se incorporó. No se podía creer que Ianto hubiera decidido por él, que era lo que más le convenía. Cogió el teléfono sin pensarlo y marcó rapidamente su número, con un poco de suerte todavía no habría salido su avión.

Los segundos que pasaron hasta que una voz sonó al otro lado del teléfono, fueron interminables, pero por fin la escuchó.

"¿Ianto?"

"Sam…"

El muchacho se quedó sin palabras, no había esperado eso, estaba seguro que la carta le habría roto el corazón a Sam y ya no querría saber nada más de él, pero aquello le había pillado fuera de combate.

En realidad no había su intención que las cosas terminaran así, pero había hablado con Jack, aunque en realidad había sido el capitán el que había hablado.

Había sido la noche anterior, unos pocos minutos más tarde de hablar con Sam y regresar a su habitación, Jack había vuelto. Le dijo que había estado terminando de arreglar el traslado de la criatura. Ianto no contestó y tras unos minutos en los que el muchacho no dijo nada y la conversación de Jack se convirtió en un largo y agotador monólogo, el capitán dejó de preparar su bolsa para el regreso, se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a Ianto.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Ianto estaba sentado en la cama, la vista fija en Jack y el gesto frío y duro. Lo tenía decidido, le iba a decir que se quedaba, que no quería volver con él, porque había conocido a alguien. Tal vez no tenía porque decirle quien era, pues podía ser muy brusco el momento.

"Jack, tengo algo que decirte."

"Lo se, lo siento. Tendría que haberte ayudado frente a esos tipos, pero vi aparecer a Sam" Jack suspiró, se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló frente a Ianto. Le acarició la cara y el muchacho hizo todo lo que pudo por aguantar con su expresión dolida. "A veces temo protegerte demasiado, no me doy cuenta que seas mortal no significa que seas débil o frágil."

"Jack, estos tipos podría haberme…" No lo dijo pues no quería volver a recordarlo. "Estaba muerto de miedo y cuando te vi allí, parado sin hacer nada." Los labios de Jack sobre los suyos no le dejaron seguir hablando. "Jack, espera. Tengo algo que decirte."

El capitán se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

"He conocido a alguien, alguien que me gusta y que me hace sentir bien."

Bajó la mirada, no quería saber lo que sentía Jack al escuchar aquello, pues cualquier cosa le haría daño a él; si Jack se entristecía, Ianto no podría dejarle, pues eso significaba que el capitán le quería y si se lo tomaba bien, como si nada, entonces sería que no le importaba lo suficiente y que durante mucho tiempo se había enamorado del hombre equivocado.

"Vaya…" Ianto levantó la mirada rápidamente, preguntándose que quería decir ese comentario. Al hacerlo, Jack todavía le miraba, en silencio, pero su mirada había cambiado.

En realidad no se parecía en nada a la mirada de Jack Harkness que Ianto conocía, de repente se había convertido en un ser distinto y realmente parecía deprimido.

"Jack…"

"Está bien, lo entiendo, en realidad, imaginaba que tarde o temprano ocurriría algo así. Necesitas a alguien distinto, alguien que no sea como yo." Jack sonrió, durante mucho tiempo había temido que algo así ocurriría, que Ianto le dejaría pues al fin y al cabo eran demasiado diferentes. "Seguro que es un tío muy guapo. Supongo que será alto, no te gustan los bajitos, te habrás fijado en su sonrisa y su sentido del humor, aunque supongo que su forma de besar será increíble."

Ianto se levantó y comenzó a caminar por habitación, como si de un animal enjaulado se tratara.

"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?"

"¿El que?" Jack lo miró deambular por la habitación, nervioso incapaz de volver a sentarse, respirando apresuradamente, sin saber lo que le ocurría. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No lo entiendes? Me estás diciendo que te molesta que me haya fijado en otro. Se que nunca lo dirás directamente, no con esas palabras, pero te importo, quieres tenerme a tu lado y no quieres perderme. Pero me lo dices ahora, justo cuando había tomado la decisión de quedarme. ¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer tan difícil?"

Se detuvo en seco, con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas. Cinco minutos antes estaba completamente seguro de quedarse con Sam, porque no era suficientemente importante para Jack.

"¿Estás jugando conmigo o simplemente no quieres que esté con otro?"

Jack se levantó y rodeó el cuerpo de Ianto con un brazo, la otra mano sostuvo la barbilla del muchacho y lentamente dejó que un beso le cerrara la boca. Pasaron unos segundos, tal vez vario minutos así, besándose y por primera vez Ianto redescubrió sus sentimientos por Jack; los que le habían llevado a cruzar el océano y los que ahora le estaban diciendo que regresara a casa con él.

"¿De verdad ibas a marcharte así, sin despedirte? Pensaba que te importaba." Sam sabía que sus palabras eran duras, pero estaba dolido y tenía que hacerle saber a Ianto, que realmente le quería. "¿Por qué dijiste entonces eso anoche?"

"Sam, por favor. Estoy hecho un lío y no quiero hacerte daño."

"Entonces no te vayas, no hasta que decidas si merece pena marcharte o si yo valgo algo."

"Sam, tu vales mucho, más de lo que crees y te juro que nunca había sentido nada así por ningún hombre. Tan solo he tenido a Jack en mi vida y ahora apareces tu, como si nada. Yo pensaba que no me gustaban los hombres, que solo era cosa de Jack y sus feromonas del siglo LI. Pero resulta que no, que tu también me gustas, mucho." Desde el otro lado del teléfono Ianto suspiró, aquello estaba siendo más difícil de lo que esperaba.

"Dime una cosa Ianto. ¿Jack te ha dicho alguna vez que te quiere? Se que no es el mejor lugar, ni el momento para hacerlo, pero…"

"Sam, no lo hagas, por favor." Definitivamente aquello era más complicado de lo que hubiera llegado a pensar.

"Me gustas mucho Ianto. Me gustas mucho y si me das una oportunidad, esos días de vacaciones, tal vez podría llegar a decir que te quiero." Guardó silencio un momento para que sus palabras hicieran efecto. "Pero bueno, imagino que ya has tomado tu decisión."

- o -

Dean parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de cera tras escuchar toda la historia de Jack. Parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción, pero era su vida y era completamente real.

"Así que eres inmortal."

"Es una forma de decirlo."

Dean se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado veinte minutos antes y de la que no se había canteado. Negó con la cabeza, no se lo podía creer, aquello no podía estar le pasando a él; no era posible que se hubiera enamorado de un hombre imposible, que no podía morir, que no podía envejecer. Aquello tan sólo le podía pasar a él.

De repente se empezó a sentir mal, aunque no estaba seguro si era por toda la información recibida en tan poco rato o porque. Se tambaleó ligeramente y Jack tuvo que acercarse a él para sostenerlo. La vista se le había vuelto borrosa y las piernas le fallaron.

"¿Dean? ¡Dean!"

"Supongo que no he sido lo bastante sincero contigo." Dean sonrió con los ojos cerrados, mientras dejaba que Jack le llevara a la enfermería. "Jack, te quiero, pero adoro a mi hermano y una parte de mi," Volvió a perder el equilibrio, Jack le abrazó con cuidado. "Una parte de mi, te odia por haberme separado de Sam."

Dean cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Jack. en otra circunstancia, le habría dolido lo que acababa de escuchar, pero Dean necesitaba decirlo, si querían evitar que aquella criatura lo matara.


	11. Chapter 11

Tenían que ser sinceros el uno con el otro y Jack lo había sido, le había contado a Dean toda su vida, su pasado, todo lo que alguien como el Doctor significaba para él y lo había dicho porque realmente quería a Dean y por nada del mundo podría soportar que le ocurriera nada malo. Pero ahora, con el cazador inconsciente entre sus brazos, las cosas parecían ser completamente distintas. Lo miró, observó aquel rostro pálido y su expresión de dolor. Le quería, sin duda quería a Dean y la sola idea de perderlo por no haber sido capaz de confiar en él mucho antes le hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

"Vamos Dean, te he contado todo sobre mi. Ahora tienes que despertar y contarme tu, aquello que te hace daño, lo que no te deja ser feliz conmigo." Le acarició el rostro, para cogerlo luego en brazos y llevarlo hasta la cama.

Se arrodilló a su lado y comprobó su pulso. Era muy débil, apenas podía notarlo, pero al menos estaba ahí. Le acarició la frente y la mejilla fría. Dean se estremeció y abrió los ojos débilmente.

"Lo siento." Consiguió decir el cazador con un hilo de voz.

"¿Por qué lo dices? No has hecho nada malo."

"Si lo he hecho, creí que no tendría porque decirte todo. Que ser sincero no implicaba decirte que, al principio te odiaba por haberme arrebatado a mi hermano, que por tu culpa Sam se había ido." Dean tuvo que dejar de hablar, pues apenas podía respirar, aquella cosa le estaba atacando a una rapidez que no tenía nada que ver con Ianto y Sam.

"¿Hay más verdad? Hay más que no me has contado todavía."

Los ojos de Dean se inundaron rápidamente de lágrimas y volvió la mirada, apartándola de Jack para que no le viera. No le gustaba que nadie le viera llorar y menos cuando se trataba de la gente que realmente le importaba. Jack era fuerte, el hombre más fuerte y seguro de si mismo que había conocido en toda su vida.

Un hombre así no se merecía estar con alguien como Dean, que todavía no se sabía si estaba completamente enamorado de él. Su hermano se iba a casar, Sam por fin iba a sentar la cabeza con Ianto. Eso significaba abandonarle a él para siempre, no volver a cazar juntos, apartarle de su vida y eso si que le dolía.

"Sam y yo éramos un equipo, nos complementábamos perfectamente. No se cuantas veces le he salvado la vida, ni cuantas me la salvado él a mi. cuando me dijo que estaba con Ianto, que eran una pareja, creí que me estaba tomando el pelo. Sam con un tío, eso jamás me lo hubiera esperado."

"¿Habías estado tu con muchos hombres antes que conmigo?"

Dean sonrió, sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

"No es lo mismo. Para él, Ianto se convirtió en su prioridad, en mi caso, durante mucho creí que no se trataba más que de un juego. Estaba seguro que te dedicabas a jugar, a buscar ligues, nada importante. Simplemente asumí que yo era uno más."

El dolor en todo su cuerpo se hizo más intenso, todavía había algo más que no había dicho. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Jack y el capitán se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que dijera todo aquello que le estaba causando tanto dolor.

"No creí poder enamorarme de ti." Jack clavó sus ojos azules en los de Dean, sin poder creer lo que el cazador acababa de decir, parecía tan poco propio de Dean decir que le quería. "Me daba miedo."

"¿Te daba miedo enamorarte?"

Dean negó con la cabeza.

"Me daba miedo enamorarme de alguien como tu. Te había visto enfrentarte a ese alienígena como si nada. Para ti ese mundo siempre ha sido algo natural. Yo no era más que un recién llegado, ni siquiera creía en extraterrestres antes de verte aparecer en mi vida."

Jack sonrió, por fin había comprendido que era lo que Dean le había escondido durante tanto tiempo. Antes de que Dean pudiera continuar hablando, el capitán se tumbó a su lado en la cama y lo arropó entre sus brazos. Le dio un beso en el cuello y le susurró al oído:

"Nunca te he visto como alguien inferior a mi." Dean deslizó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack, frotándola como si de un gatito se tratara. "Eres un de los mejores cazadores que he conocido nunca Dean, tal vez un poco temerario, pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para evitar que cometas ninguna tontería." Dean sonrió y al verlo Jack sonrió también, satisfecho.

"Después de lo que me has contado Jack, que eres inmortal, de todo lo que has pasado con el Doctor. Has salvado el universo y yo…" Dean cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza y esperó a que el dolor se pasara, aunque ahora ya no fue tan intenso como las veces anteriores, tal vez la sinceridad estuviera surtiendo efecto. "No soy nadie a tu lado Jack."

"No se te ocurra decir eso." Jack tomó el rostro de Dean con una mano y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. "Para mi eres, y no creas que digo esto muy a menudo, eres más importante que el universo entero."

"No digas eso."

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que infravalorarte tanto? Eres especial Dean, después de todo lo que has hecho por tu hermano…" Le dio un beso en los labios. "Eres muy especial y por eso creo que te quiero."

"¿Tu me… me quieres?"

De repente el dolor había desaparecido. Dean miraba a Jack sonriente. hacía días que no se sentía feliz y menos con la visita de Sam y Ianto ahora que anunciaban su compromiso. Pero ahora eso daba igual, Dean se sentía bien, agotado y sin apenas fuerzas en su cuerpo, pero seguro de que le había dicho toda la verdad a Jack. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar y notando los brazos de Jack a su alrededor, se sentía completamente relajado.

- o -

"Sam, por favor, déjame que te explique." El cazador se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos suplicantes de Ianto. "Estoy aquí ¿no? He vuelto."

"¿Te ibas a marchar sin más? Dijiste que me querías, que sentías algo muy fuerte por mi y luego volviste con Jack." Sam apretó las manos con fuerza. "¿Por qué has vuelto? Jack te quiere, le importas demasiado y te deja ir precisamente por eso. ¿No es lo que querías?"

Ianto dio un paso hacia Sam. Apenas lo conocía desde hacia una semana pero podía notar el latido de su corazón totalmente acelerado, sus manos temblando, sudorosas, la sola idea, en ese momento de perder a Sam, era algo sobre lo que prefería no pensar.

"Pensarás que es una auténtica locura, pero creí que no podría enamorarme de nadie más que de Jack, al menos en lo que a hombre se refería. Es único y pensé que eso me había llevado a enamorarme perdidamente de él. Entonces apareciste tu y me di cuenta que, me gustabas. Eres diferente a Jack en todo y precisamente por eso me gustas. Precisamente por eso, quiero quedarme unos días."

Sam no había dicho nada, escuchando atentamente lo que decía Ianto. Sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño. Sam no era bueno ligando, estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se acercaran a él y le dieran su teléfono. No era como su hermano, no le era tan fácil como para Dean.

Pero ahí estaba Ianto, mirándole a los ojos, diciéndole que estaba dispuesto a dar un paso adelante con él.

"¿Y que pasa con Jack?"

Jack no había cogido el avión como estaba previsto. Le había cogido tan de sorpresa la decisión de Ianto, que se había quedado en el bar, bebiendo, hasta que decidió que era el momento de hacer algo. No quería volver a Cardiff, él que había pensado que aquel viaje sería un buen momento estabilizar su relación con Ianto y ahora resultaba que lo había perdido.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante un rato y sin darse cuenta acabo en un nuevo bar. No parecía un mal lugar para pasar un rato y pensar. Estaba medio vacío, justo lo que buscaba, un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, donde nadie le pudiera molestar. Se pidió un whiskey con hielo, aunque no solía beber, ese momento lo requería.

"Pareces triste. ¿Mal de amores?" Preguntó la camarera mientras le llenaba el vaso.

"Algo así."

"Seguro que pronto encuentras a alguien que te cure el corazón. Un tío tan guapo como tu, no tardará en encontrar a alguien."

Jack se bebió de un trago el interior del vaso y pidió que se lo volviera a llenar. La camarera, que había visto muchas cosas en su vida, sabía que aquello era realmente grave para el capitán.

"¿No me digas que te han dejado tirado en el altar?

"En el altar no, en el aeropuerto."

"Pensaba que ya os habríais marchado." Jack se dio la vuelta antes una voz que reconoció sin problemas. Dean Winchester acababa de entrar al bar. "¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¿Y Ianto?"

"Pregúntale a tu hermano, me ha dejado plantado por él."


End file.
